Pomegranates
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Demyx has spent many years isolated under the watchful gaze of his father. One day, a mysterious man appears in the garden, promising that he can take Demyx away from his isolated life. -Based loosely on the tale of Persephone- Zemyx
1. The Man in the Garden

A/N: This one's for Mizu, who requested a Zemyx. She's the one whose been with me since the very beginning, whose reviews I always greatly look forward to reading, and whose brain I would one day very much like to pick. Thanks, Love.

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 1

For every thing that resides on Earth, there is a god. Whether it be something large and noteworthy or something seemingly insignificant, there was a god to make decisions over it. Humans dedicate time and labor towards pleasing these gods, in hopes of getting what they desire. If the gods are pleased with the gifts and festivals thrown in their honor, then they grant what is asked of them. If they were not…well, suffice to say, things could go downhill for the mortals very quickly.

One god in particular was a rather vain fellow. If one thing went against his wishes, he had no qualms about punishing everyone. No regrets if he killed an entire family, or even an entire village. His name was Marluxia, and he was the god of the harvest. He was also Demyx's father.

Demyx wasn't a person of any real consequence. Sure, he was technically a god, but he didn't have any sort of powers, as far as he knew. Despite this, his father seemed to see him as something special. He was either extremely over-protective or extremely controlling, but Marluxia liked to keep Demyx nearby. They lived in their own little paradise, just the two of them amongst the plant and wildlife.

For the most part, Demyx was content. After all, he'd never known anything else. How could he miss what he didn't have? But still, sometimes, lately, he found himself growing restless. When this happened, he took to exploring their own little slice of Nirvana. Marluxia didn't seem to mind that little streak of independence, and Demyx would do anything to fill up that void that sometimes filled his soul.

In the time since this restlessness had seized him, Demyx had come to know the gardens and the surrounding forest like the back of his hand. Every day, he would rise early and leave before the sun rose, eager to explore a little more, find something that he might have overlooked, anything to make one day seem different from the next. Doing the same thing every day for an eternity could easily get tiring.

As time passed, Demyx came to realize that he desired more freedom. This feeling grew until he realized that he was subconsciously making plans of escape. Such thoughts were ridiculous, of course. How was he supposed to get away from the only place he'd ever known? Where would he go?

With no other options, Demyx resigned himself to his life. Day in and day out, he made the gardens his escape, spending countless hours sitting by the small river running through the middle of the grove. He'd often rest his feet in the running stream, lay back, and stare up at the flawless sky. The rushing of water and the sounds of the animals would sing to him like a lullaby, and he'd fall into a slumber, dreaming of what could be, rather then what was.

One day-though Demyx didn't know it yet-all of this changed. It was a morning much like any other, with only one difference. The day was the start of the growing season for the mortals. Thousands upon thousands of people would flood to Marluxia's temples to leave gifts and praises in hopes of earning his favor. Marluxia loved to make things grow, but he would withhold that particular pleasure if the people didn't live up to his expectations.

"Mortals are like stupid children, Demyx," Marluxia had once explained. "They need a strong hand of guidance, and when they make a mistake, they need to be firmly disciplined. It's the only way they'll ever understand."

Demyx hadn't bothered to point out that killing them-Marluxia's favorite form of punishment-would make them unable to learn anything from the derived lesson, let alone act on it. That kind of logic was something Marluxia easily dismissed with a flippant, "Well, they should of thought of that before they became mortals, shouldn't they?" and a wave of the hand. Eventually, Demyx realized that his father was quite out of touch with reality and wrote it off as an avoidable, if not irritating, idiosyncrasy.

That morning, as Marluxia was putting on what he called his 'worship me' clothes, Demyx sat on the other side of the changing screen, lounging on his father's overly large bed.

"So…how long are you going to be gone this time?" Demyx asked, rolling on to his stomach and kicking his feet up in to the air.

"I'm not sure. The festival usually lasts for three days, but it could be longer. It all depends on the mortals, really."

Demyx 'hmmed' thoughtfully, propping his chin on his hands and swinging his feet with a bit more gusto.

"Do you think I could come? I've always wanted to see one of your festivals." Demyx held his breath as he waited for the answer. The room went completely silent for a moment before Marluxia popped his head over the top of the changing screen. To anyone else, he would have looked nonchalant, but Demyx could see the narrowed suspicion in his brown eyes.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Demyx. You'd only be bored, and there is no way I'd be able to keep an eye on you."

"I'm sure I wouldn't be bored," Demyx protested. "And I can keep an eye on myself!"

Marluxia shook his head. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. Mortals most definitely would not be a good influence on you. It's better if you stay here, Demyx. This place is safe."

"I'm immortal," Demyx reminded his father in a last-ditch effort. "What could they possibly do to me?"

"Demyx," Marluxia said, his voice rising to an unnatural boom. Demyx had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that Marluxia had resorted to the scare tactics used for mortals. "I want you to stay here, and that is final. Do you understand me?"

Demyx huffed, mumbled a confirmation, rolled off the bed, and stomped his way outside, acting as petulantly as possible, knowing that it would annoy Marluxia to no end. Demyx waited close by until Marluxia had left-by way of winged horses and chariot-before he set off toward the grove. He felt better knowing that his father was truly gone. While he wouldn't get to enjoy the festival, he would at least get some time away from Marluxia's ever-watchful eyes.

Demyx flopped down at the edge of the river, looking down in to its rippling surface. The crystal clear water sparkled and reflected the sunlight, looking so beautiful it almost seemed unreal. Demyx let out a wistful sigh, trailing his fingers over the top of the element. The cool water caressed his fingers, and it almost felt like home. His stroke was just enough to alert the water-spirit. He had to fight back a groan as it took form, looking much like a pretty girl.

"Demyx!" it cried happily. "It's so wonderful to see you! I haven't seen you in so long. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me!" She flipped her watery locks flirtatiously. Demyx _had_ been avoiding her. He supposed she was nice enough, but he easily grew tired of her flirting.

"Hello Brooke," Demyx greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Apparently, he failed, because her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to him.

"What's wrong, Demy? You seem upset about something." He hated it when she called him Demy. He didn't mind Dem and he didn't usually mind other nicknames, but Demy bothered him. If she was going to say that much of his name, why leave off the last letter?

"It's nothing, really. Just feeling restless again," Demyx sighed. "I've never been past the grove, and father won't let me do anything. I want to see the world and all the people in it. I'm growing bored with the same old thing everyday."

Brooke recoiled as if stung, crossing her arms over her chest and sniffing daintily. "Well, I hardly think that's very nice. You have me, don't you? Or do I not count because I'm only essence?"

"It's just not the same, Brooke…" Before he could get another word out, she huffed angrily and the image shattered into thousands of water droplets, hitting the surface of the river and disappearing into its depths. Demyx was relieved to see her go, but at the same time, he felt a bit forlorn. Now the only thing he could talk to-and actually get a response from-was mad at him.

He crossed his arms and rested his head on top of them, closing his eyes and trying to hear the lullaby of nature around him. Without the cooperation of the water, however, it just didn't work. He sighed aloud.

"I don't understand why I can't just go out. What could a mortal possibly do to hurt me?"

"He just wants to keep you locked up in here for the rest of eternity. It's not worry, its selfishness. That's exactly Marluxia's tune."

Demyx gasped, jerking his head up to look for the source of the unfamiliar voice. When he saw a man standing close behind him, Demyx scrambled to his feet to face him, heart thumping heavily with surprise.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, managing not to sound as surprised as he felt.

The man stood a few inches taller then Demyx, dressed sharply in a black suit and shirt. His tie was a steel-blue color, the same as his eyes, one of which was hidden behind a curtain of silvery hair. He was quite attractive, true, but there was just something else about him that drew Demyx's attention. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he felt like he shouldn't fear this stranger. In fact, he wanted to know him. This wasn't too surprising, considering that Demyx had never had much contact with other people.

"I don't mean you any harm," the man spoke, his deep voice taking on a gentle tone. "Really, you don't have to look so scared."

"Who are you?" Demyx asked again, the shake in his voice completely gone.

"I came here for you, Demyx. I came to take you away, if you want to go. I won't force you, of course. But I've known about you for a long time, and I find you fascinating. I've received permission from Xemnas to come collect you, but I only have limited time. It's imperative that you make your decision rather quickly."

Xemnas was the king of the gods. Why had this man gotten special permission from Xemnas himself to come get Demyx? What did this man want with Demyx? Who was he?

"Who are you?" Demyx blurted once more.

Those serious blue eyes caught his and held tight as he spoke. "My name is Zexion."

Demyx's jaw dropped. After a moment, he recovered, blinking rapidly and perhaps a bit stupidly. "Zexion?" he questioned. "Zexion as in…as in the god of the Underworld?"

"The very same," he admitted. Demyx took a stumbled step backwards, forgetting momentarily about the river behind him. He let out a yelp as he fell backwards, landing in the crisp water with a huge splash.

He quickly recovered, swimming back to the surface of the water, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes with one hand and treading water with the other. Zexion offered him a hand, which he took, lugging himself out of the water.

"I don't understand," Demyx insisted. "Why do you want to take me away?" Zexion stared at him incredulously for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a very soft kiss to Demyx's lips.

"I want you to rule beside me," Zexion answered solemnly.

Demyx promptly keeled over, back into the river.

---------------

A/N: Okay, for those of you who haven't figured it out (or don't know Greek mythology) this is a variation of the story of Persephone, set in our modern time. I find mythology fascinating, and this seemed like a fun idea, so here we are. Here's a little cast of characters for you so far. Be aware that I've changed the sex of a lot of the gods. It happens.

Demyx: Persephone

Marluxia: Demeter goddess of the Harvest

Xemnas: Zeus King of the gods

Zexion: Hades god of the dead


	2. Making A Deal

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 2

When Demyx came to, he was sopping wet and being held in someone's arms. Mumbling incoherently to himself, he looked up to the owner of the arms, his heart speeding up again when he realized what he'd just experienced hadn't been a dream.

"You know, we aren't going to get very far in this discussion if you continue to faint."

Before Demyx could stop it, a blush tinted his cheeks. He ducked his head away, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

"How do you expect me to react when you're telling me that I'm being taken to the Underworld? I thought I was Immortal!"

Zexion shook his head, a small smile spread across his lips. A cool hand reached out and stroked strands of Demyx's wet hair off his face, before resting gently on his cheek.

"As far as I know, you are. I'm not taking you because you're dead. I'm far too busy to come around and collect every soul. That's why I have Riku, in any case. I came because I've been watching you for a very long time. I would enjoy it if you'd grant me your company in the Underworld. The dealings of dead mortals can become tiresome, as I'm sure you would understand…"

Demyx shook his head earnestly at that last statement. At Zexion's frown, he clarified. "I've never been out before. I've never seen any mortals."

That small smile appeared on Zexion's lips again and he nodded understandingly. "Of course not. Marluxia's kept you trapped here. I want you to come with me. I want to be…friends."

At Zexion's hesitation, Demyx suddenly remembered that he was being held in the god's arms. Where he had felt safe before, now he was uncomfortable. He sat up and scooted a few inches away, a blush filling his cheeks.

"You hesitated." Demyx accused. "You weren't going to say friends."

Zexion shook his head. "You're right, I wasn't. I was going to say lovers…but I did not think you were ready for that yet. After all, I have had a lot of time to get to know you and make my decision. I can't force you to go any faster then I have…"

"But you said earlier that you didn't have much time!" Demyx protested.

Again, Zexion nodded. Demyx had to take a moment to marvel at his patience. "That is true. Xemnas has given me two days. One to ask you to come with me, and a night to decide. It is a very big decision, Demyx, and you must understand that. I don't want you telling me later that you didn't know."

Demyx bit his lip, shrinking away just slightly. He didn't like the sound of clauses that might upset him later.

"You're being cryptic," Demyx complained, scooting to the water's edge and dipping his hand in. The feeling of the cool water caressing his fingers calmed him some, and he let out a small sigh of satisfaction. He turned his attention back to Zexion, taking note of how odd the god looked lounging in the grass in his impeccably neat suit.

"I'm sorry," Zexion apologized, plucking a blade of grass from the ground and shredding it with his nails. "I'm…nervous, if you can believe that. I've never made this offer to anyone before…and I must admit I've become rather attached to you in the last few months."

Demyx tried to beat down the feeling of uneasiness with the knowledge that he'd been being watched for quite some time. The thought struck him that Zexion must be very lonely down in the Underworld all by himself. Mortals feared the thought of it and they likely avoided Zexion merely because he was a god, and that was what mortals did. The other gods-as far as Demyx had heard-looked down their noses at the Underworld, as if they were better merely because they could spend all their time lounging around on Olympus without a care in the world. Zexion must have spent most of his time alone. Keeping this in mind, Demyx tried to keep his voice gentle as he spoke.

"Well…I can't ever agree or disagree if you won't tell me the conditions of this arrangement," he prodded. "Like you said, we only have so much time."

Zexion nodded quickly, looking quite flustered. Demyx took a moment to appreciate that it was him making the god act that way. It was a nice ego boost, if nothing else.

"If you allow me to take you from here and accompany me to the Underworld," Zexion began, drawing a deep breath, "you won't ever be able to come back."

"…What do you mean?" Demyx asked, feeling a flare of panic build up in his chest. "Like…never? For the rest of eternity?"

Zexion nodded solemnly. "That is exactly what I mean. Those who enter the Underworld are not allowed to leave, with only the exception of Sora. He's a rather special case, as I'm sure you could understand." Demyx nodded dumbly, though not really understanding. "I barely have the opportunity to leave," Zexion admitted. "Things tend to get a bit…wild down there when I'm not around to hold things in order. I have to get express permission from Xemnas, which I'm sure he loves, by the way. He's my brother, you see, and he's always lording the whole 'King of the Gods' thing over Aqua and myself, even though we have just as much power in our realms as he does in his…" Zexion trailed off, uttering a small apology as he realized that he was babbling.

Demyx only smiled. Zexion was rather endearing when he let his barriers down, even if he'd done so by accident…but was he endearing enough for Demyx to spend an eternity with him? What happened when Zexion got bored of him, when he discovered that Demyx wasn't particularly that interesting? But still, the thought of escaping the only place he'd ever known, of getting a taste of the outside world filled him with yearning. Demyx was confused.

"Zexion…you said I had a night to sleep on it, right?" he asked, pros and cons flitting through his mind at a mile a minute.

"Yes, of course," Zexion answered. "Know, Demyx, that I will never force you in to anything you want to do. If, tomorrow, you tell me that you would rather stay, I won't fight you. I'll be disappointed, of course, but I will never make you do something that you don't want."

Demyx could hear the double-meaning behind his words, and he smiled gratefully. "I think I know that," Demyx admitted. "I'll meet you at this same time here tomorrow, and I'll have my answer."

They both stood, and Zexion took Demyx's hand, pressing a quick kiss to his palm. "Until then," he said with a quick bow of the head. He released Demyx's hand, turned on his heel, and disappeared into the foliage.

Later that night, as Demyx lay in bed, he inspected his hand with utmost care. Though it didn't look any different then normal, the place where Zexion's lips had touched it seemed to tingle. The events of that afternoon seemed so very surreal. For as long as he'd been alive (which was a very, very long time), the only company he'd ever had was Brooke and Marluxia. He'd long yearned for any sort of new company, to break free of the beautiful glen he'd come to see as a prison.

The only thing stopping him from jumping at the offer was the thought of never being able to come back. Would exchanging one prison for another really be worth it? But then again…Zexion seemed just as lonely as Demyx…and the Underworld was filled with mortals. Dead mortals, but mortals nonetheless. There would be so many people for Demyx to talk to, to get to know. The Underworld had to be bigger then the glen, with more exciting things to see and do…

Marluxia wouldn't be there to control Demyx's every move. Demyx could do what he liked. He'd be free to explore. To ask some of his many questions and maybe get a straight answer for once. He could have a real friend for the first time ever.

And Zexion…Zexion was going to take Demyx away. He'd seen that Demyx was unhappy, and he was the only one who cared enough to offer a hand. For being the god of the dead, Zexion was caring and cute and sweet. And he wanted Demyx. The blonde turned over in his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and let out a manic little giggle.

Suddenly unable to wait for the morning to come, Demyx closed his eyes and urged himself to sleep.

----------------

A/N: Short. I know. Sue me.

Riku: Charon deliverer of the dead

Sora: Hermes Messenger of the gods

Aqua: Poseidon god of the Sea


	3. Take Your Leave

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 3

As soon as Demyx woke up the next morning, his mind was plotting. He dressed quickly, impatient to meet with Zexion and just get away. As far as Zexion could take him.

Demyx was rightfully nervous about this new step he was taking in his life. He'd never made such a big decision before. There were many things he'd never done before. What would Marluxia think, when he returned from his festival to find that Demyx was gone? Would he be angry? Would he be sad? What would he do?

Deciding that he'd rather not have Marluxia ripping apart the Heavens and Earth to find him, Demyx sat down to write a note. In his head, he imagined writing a letter that told his father how much he loved him and how excited he was to start a new chapter in his life. Instead, Demyx went with short and simple.

"I've decided to leave the grove. Don't worry about me. I'll be happy where I'm going. Demyx."

He attached the note to Marluxia's mirror, a place where he was sure his father wouldn't miss it. While he really wanted to leave, he didn't want Marluxia to worry. He still loved his father, despite being sick of his over-bearing rules. He'd never want Marluxia to be hurt, but at the same time, Demyx knew that he had to take care of himself. He knew, that if he stayed, he could never be truly happy. Zexion was offering him an escape, a way to make a life for himself and be happy.

Without a second thought or look, Demyx rushed from the house and set off towards the stream. When he'd lost sight of the house, he slowed to a walk, realizing that this was the last time he would ever amble through these gardens. He walked without purpose for a while, hands reaching out to stroke supple leaves as he passed, engraining everything into his memory, just in case he ever felt homesick. He breathed in the smell of the perfumed air, listened intently to the rushing water. He leaned his head back and tasted the air, hoping to permeate all these feelings deep inside. No matter where he went, he would never be without home. However much he might want to escape, he would always hold this place close in his heart.

Demyx was snapped from his trance by a gasping noise coming from before him. He lowered his arms and head, looking to see that he'd made it to the stream. Zexion was there, waiting for him, staring at Demyx with what could only be described as adoration. Demyx couldn't help but feel besotted. How could he not, when someone looked at him with such passion?

He felt a wide grin spread over his face as he rushed forward to meet the god. Zexion was still watching him, but his intense look had turned into something a tad more apprehensive. Demyx could tell that Zexion was awaiting his answer. How could he not know? Couldn't he just see the decision on Demyx's face?

"When do we leave?" he asked, and a smile broke over Zexion's face.

"Any time that you wish," he answered, somehow managing to keep his voice calm despite his clear happiness at Demyx's answer.

"Now!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. "I mean…" he started again with a blush, "I'm…ready now. If that's okay with you."

Zexion nodded quickly. "Of course. By all means…um…over this way, if you would." He gestured too a pathway just off the river before turning and heading in that direction. Demyx followed him, knowing that around that particular bend was a wide open field full of wildflowers. He loved to lay around in it for hours, watching the sky. Sometimes, when the weather was warm enough, he even slept out there. Marluxia had never been particularly fond of those particular adventures, however, so Demyx only ever got to do it every once in a while.

"Oh, wow!" Demyx cried as they rounded the bend. In the middle of the field sat a sleek black limo, everything about it looking shiny, new, and top of the line.

"Dad still uses a chariot," Demyx breathed, reaching out to touch the glossy surface, retracting his hand quickly just before his fingers grazed.

"Yes, well, Marluxia always was rather old fashioned," Zexion snorted, seemingly not noticing Demyx's hesitation. "The rest of us rather like to keep up with the times. Chariots haven't been used in thousands of years."

Zexion opened the door and gestured inside. "After you."

Demyx grinned and started to slide in, only stopping when Zexion grabbed his wrist. "You're absolutely sure, Demyx?" he asked, completely serious. Demyx stared at him for a long moment, studying the nervous glint in his eyes, the way he unconsciously tilted his head so that his hair would hide his face from Demyx's scrutiny.

Demyx smiled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Zexion's lips. "I'm sure. I want to be with you, okay?" He slid in to the car, waiting patiently for Zexion to pull himself together. Hardly half a minute later, Zexion was sliding in beside him, closing the door on Demyx's old life with a satisfied sounding slam. The car started up, seemingly of its own accord-for Demyx could see no one in the driver's seat-and lifted from the ground gently. Demyx looked out the darkened window, watching as the only home he'd ever knew grew smaller and smaller as they drove away from it. Leaning back with a happy sigh, Demyx slid his hand into Zexion's, pleased when he felt his fingers being squeezed reassuringly.

He was happy that Zexion had chosen him. Through all his dreaming, it had never once occurred to Demyx to just leave. Even if it had, Demyx was sure that he would have never been brave enough to do it all on his own. He was very attached to the idea of having a companion, he could have never left the one person he knew to face the world by himself. He just wasn't that brave.

But Zexion…Zexion was like an answered prayer. He was willing to take Demyx away and to stay by his side. Forever, it seemed, because he knew when he asked that there would be no going back for Demyx. This was a permanent, serious decision, and Demyx couldn't imagine making it for anyone else. He turned to look Zexion in the face, surprised to see that the god had been watching him. A small, pleased blush burned his cheeks, but he smiled.

"Thank you," Demyx said with a small sigh of happiness, leaning up and kissing Zexion once more.

He'd never done anything of the sort before, so he was sort of moving on instinct as to what he was supposed to do, but Zexion didn't seem to mind. The god rested a hand on Demyx's face, tilting his head just the slightest and continuing to kiss him. He kept things slow and chaste, something Demyx appreciated. He was still getting used to simple kissing. Anything else would certainly be moving far too fast.

Zexion pulled away first, his eyes searching Demyx's face for something. Exactly what, Demyx wasn't sure. He just stared back until Zexion spoke.

"You don't have…to be with me like that. Not if you don't want to be."

"I wouldn't be if I didn't want to. I don't kiss you because I think I owe it to you. I kiss you because I want to. So don't worry about that, okay?" He pecked Zexion's cheek, and then turned to look back out the window.

They were flying so high, everything below seemed to be miniature. Little people, small animals, rolling fields of green. Buildings, cities, things Demyx had only ever heard of.

"Look how beautiful it is, Zexion," Demyx breathed. "That's all the mortal realm, right?" Zexion peeked out the window and nodded the affirmative.

"For now, it is. Eventually, they all end up in the Underworld. Faster then usual, lately." Demyx tore his eyes away from the window to look once again at Zexion.

"They're dying faster? Why?"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm not entirely clear on the details, but the people and the government are having some sort of disagreement. Many are dying from it due to insurgence actions and whatnot. Something like that. I don't have any particular interest in mortal governments."

"It's kind of…sad, don't you think?" Demyx sighed wistfully, leaning back against his seat.

Zexion shot him a sidelong glance, and then shrugged. "I…suppose."

"Well, just think about it. An organization that's supposed to care for its people is casting them aside and killing them. They don't care for the ones that they're supposed to. It's sad to think about."

Zexion let out a throaty chuckle. "It's a common story these days. Unfortunate, perhaps, but not unusual. That's just the way things are."

"It's still sad," Demyx insisted, leaning his head against the window to watch the ground sweep past them. Zexion laughed again, softer and less cynical sounding than before. "You're adorable," he murmured so quietly that Demyx wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it.

Demyx just smiled to himself, tightening his hold on Zexion's hand just a fraction, and letting his eyes slip closed. Before long, the movement of the car and the reassuring presence next to him lulled him to sleep.

-------------

A/N: Is there really governmental conflict in Greece? I don't think so. Sorry, but I'm an American. As such, I'm automatically ignorant of other cultures, because that's how we're raised. I try not to be, really, but I don't even pay attention to my own government, let alone that of other people. I know President Obama is pushing for some sort of free medical care (which sounds flippin' sweet, btw) or something like that…but that's about it. There is a conflict in Palestine/Israel. I know that much. :D


	4. Exploring the Underworld

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 4

Demyx woke in a room he did not recognize. It was large, possibly larger then Demyx's whole house in the Grove, with a high ceiling and beautiful yet welcoming furnishings. He was pretty sure that the sheets around him were silk, if the way the cool fabric slipped around his body was any indicator. The bed was large and comfortable, almost as if it were cuddling his body, with four large posts on each corner stretching up toward the ceiling. Heavy drapes hung from the posts, though they were tied back instead of shielding him from the room.

Demyx sat up so he could get a better view of the room he was in. There was a setting that appeared to be a mini sitting room in one corner, complete with a fire place, currently unlit, and a comfy looking love seat and arm chairs. Off in another corner were two doors, one, Demyx assumed, leading to the closet and the other to the bathroom. A beautiful wood writing desk was pushed against a wall, and a bit further down a large bookcase filled with everything from novels to scientific journals.

In all, there was a large assortment of things all throughout the room, and Demyx almost felt dizzy looking at all of them. He was acutely uncomfortable with his lavish surroundings and the fact that Zexion had left him completely alone in an unfamiliar place.

Demyx had the sudden urge to be outside, tasting fresh air on his tongue. The house in the Grove was so open and airy, Demyx wasn't used to such a stifling feeling or the air being so stagnant. With this plan in mind, Demyx-quite literally due to the silk-slid from the bed. He headed towards the two doors, selecting one at random and finding himself in the closet.

As far as closets went, it was huge. Probably the size of his whole bedroom back home, filled with every kind of clothing imaginable. Upon further inspection, Demyx noted that they were all his size. Figuring this to be a welcome enough, Demyx selected a simple pair of jean shorts and a blue sleeveless hoodie. He then located several pairs of shoes-also all his size-and slid into a pair of flip-flops. Marluxia had always insisted that Demyx dress at least dressy casual, claiming that jeans did not fit his status as a god. With no powers to speak of and no realm to rule, Demyx didn't really consider himself a god. Just immortal, so Demyx saw no reason to dress the part. Besides, Marluxia wasn't there, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Pleased with this logic, Demyx set about trying to find his way out of the building he was currently in. He selected another door at random, glad to see that this one led to a hallway. Turning left, he started down the hall, not really sure where he was going. After asking directions from a pair of pretty maids (almost giddy at the sight of other people) Demyx found his way outdoors. He paused for a few minutes to let his eyes sweep over his surroundings and take in a few breaths of fresh air.

The palace-for that's what the building he emerged from most definitely was-was surrounded on all sides by a grassy field. To the left was a large river, so wide the opposite bank almost couldn't be seen. To the right was a large garden, and Demyx had to smile at the familiarity it struck up in him. People were milling about all over the place, lounging in the garden or on the grass. After a moment of reflection, Demyx realized that they must be the dead mortals. They looked just as alive as Demyx himself.

Unable to stand still anymore, Demyx set off in direction of the river. It was beautiful and peaceful, the water lapping against the banks gently. Demyx wondered why everyone else was avoiding it but for one man. The man was sitting in a rowboat, oars laid nonchalantly across his lap, leaning back on his elbows which were propped up on the side of the vessel. His silver hair hung to his shoulder blades with long bangs almost covering his sea-colored eyes.

Nodding hello, Demyx kicked off his flip-flops and waded into the water until it lapped at his calves. The man in the boat sat up quickly, a fierce look crossing his face. "You can only cross this river one way, bud, and that's not it," he snapped.

Demyx looked at him, a bit surprised at his gruff tone. "What?" he said stupidly.

"You try to cross that river any farther and Cerberus will be having you for lunch," the man said bluntly, his eyes flashing with a warning that clearly said he wouldn't hesitate to sick the three-headed, man-eating dog at him.

"Oh no!" Demyx cried, waving his hands for emphasis. "I'm not trying to cross the river, I just wanted to feel the water, is all. I won't go any farther then this, if it makes you feel better." He nodded slowly, leaning back again, but his eyes remained wary.

After a while, Demyx got tired of having the man's eyes watch him, so he started walking away, still in the water, but farther along the bank. He'd only walked about a hundred yards when he came across another young man, this one tall with bright red hair. He was skipping rocks into the river, and though his throws were impressive, they hardly made it half way across the vast expanse before sinking into the depths of the water.

Demyx stopped to watch him in interest, and before too long, the man spoke. "Death is not as scary as they crack it up to be, you know?"

Demyx, being immortal, had never really taken the time to stop and contemplate death. Death was something that had nothing to do with him. Then again, seeing where he was, maybe it had everything to do with him.

"How do you mean?" he asked, curious as to a mortal's regard toward something that was so real and finite for him.

"Well," the redhead said, launching another rock across the river, "all our lives we fear this big black, faceless thing that determines when our time is up. We're scared of it, and it haunts every decision we make. Then, one day, it finally catches up to you, because it's completely unavoidable and foolproof. And then that's it. You come to the Underworld, they give you a huge welcome banquet, and then you leave the palace. And then you're here…and it's basically just like life except that, technically, you're dead. I guess…there are things I regret not doing. If I'd have known that death was just like life, maybe I would have done things differently, you know?"

Demyx sat on the bank next to the redhead, letting his feet remain in the water. "Like what?" he asked, looking far up to the redhead's face.

"Well, like, up there or wherever the hell the living world is, there's a lot of problems going on with the government. My boyfriend…he decided that he wanted to fight the injustice, so he joined the resistance. I…I was too scared, myself. I was scared of dying. Roxas said he understood that it wasn't for everyone, but I know he was disappointed. I crashed my motorcycle a week after Roxas joined up and I died. And I do appreciate the irony, by the way."

Demyx bit his lip and stared at the water. "So…you wish that you'd gone with your boyfriend to fight?" He nodded slowly.

"I really do. I wish that I'd died doing something worthwhile with the love of my life at my side, instead of being such a coward. But there's nothing I can do now, is there?"

Demyx shrugged. "I guess not. There's no leaving this place, is there?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I just sit here and wait for Roxas to show, to be honest. I'm kind of torn, because I want to see him again, but at the same time, I know that it means he's dead. That part of me that feared death all my life shudders at that thought. It's all so stupid, really."

Demyx shook his head quickly. "Feelings are never stupid. They're what connect you to everything else, aren't they? So they're pretty important."

The redhead finally turned away from the water, dropping down to sit next to Demyx. "I'm Axel," he introduced himself.

"Demyx."

"Well, Demyx. You make a good point. How long have you been here?"

"Uh…just since this morning," Demyx answered, standing up and moving out in to the water again. He thought of Brooke, and wondered if she'd noticed his absence yet.

Before Axel had a chance to reply, there was a loud bark, and then Demyx was knocked a few steps back by a heavy weight hitting his chest. He managed to stay on his feet, looking in confusion at the six eyes staring back at him. A dog with three heads was balanced on his chest, all three of it's tongues trying to lick him in the face.

Demyx laughed, lifting his hands to pat the dog's heads, each one of them clamoring for attention. He noticed Axel-who had shot up like a rocket when the dog approached-watching him in shock.

"Cerberus!" a voice commanded. "Get down!" The dog obediently dropped back to its four legs, its entire hind end wagging with the force of its tail. The dog let out a joyful bark, bounding up the bank. It passed close to Axel-letting out a deep growl, which caused the redhead to jump back-and then ran to the owner of the voice, waggling eagerly as a hand stroked its back.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried, happy to see a familiar face.

"Demyx," Zexion replied, the serious look on his face softening just the slightest. "You really shouldn't be traipsing around the Underworld without telling anyone where you're going. I was…worried."

Demyx smiled brilliantly at him, trudging out of the water to stand on the bank. Axel's face had gone pale and he was fidgeting nervously, eyes flicking between Zexion, Cerberus, and Demyx.

"Well, you weren't there when I woke up, and I needed to get outside. That palace of yours is very stuffy, you know."

"The room was not to your liking, then?" Zexion asked, shoulders tightening a bit. Realizing for the first time that he might be being offensive, Demyx waved his hands in the air quickly.

"No! No, it's a beautiful room, really. I'm just…not used to be so closed in, is all. My room back home was always very open and airy…I just needed some fresh air," he finished lamely. "So I came out to do some exploring…and I thought I'd wade in the river because I used to do that back home a lot…and there was this guy, but he kept glaring at me and he threatened to sick Cerberus on me, who seems like a total sweetie, by the way. Anyway, he was glaring at me, so I walked down here and I met Axel. This is Axel, by the way!" Demyx realized that he was blabbering, but he couldn't seem to stop the words escaping from his lips.

Zexion stared at him for a long moment and Demyx wondered if he had understood anything he'd just said. Finally, he turned to look at Axel who, if possible, got even paler.

"Charmed," he said with a nod, patting one of Cerberus' heads absentmindedly.

"Uh…yeah…nice to meet you," Axel murmured. "You…uh…you didn't mention that you were a god," he said to Demyx. Demyx blinked in surprise. "Oh, I'm not. Well, not really. Zexion's a god. I'm just immortal. Marluxia's my dad, you see…"

Axel took a few steps back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Well…um…yeah, sorry, but I've got to go. It was…nice meeting you." Demyx couldn't say anything as he watched Axel hurry away. He must have looked as sad as he felt, because Zexion rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's for the better, Demyx. He's just a lowly mortal anyway."

Demyx brushed Zexion's hand off his shoulder, sending a glare his way before stalking off towards the gardens. It wasn't long before Zexion caught up to him.

"Demyx? What did I do?" he asked, catching Demyx's wrist and forcing the blonde to a stop.

"Just because he's mortal doesn't mean that he's any less important then you or I," Demyx pouted. "That's such a close-minded view on things. He's the first friend I've ever had, and you insulted him."

"He judged you the very same way because you weren't like him," Zexion pointed out. Demyx wasn't deterred. He continued to glare. Zexion stared back calmly at him, and for a while, it seemed as if they reached a standstill. Finally, Zexion sighed and grabbed Demyx's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. If it bothers you so much, I'll try not to bad-mouth the mortals. And if this Alex character doesn't want to be your friend because of what you are, then he is certainly missing out."

Demyx's glared crumbled into a smile and he threw his arms around Zexion's middle, hugging him tightly. "You're so sweet," he gushed. "Thanks…and his name is Axel."

"Right. Of course."

Demyx ignored the obvious apathy in Zexion's voice, happy that he was willing to take even the smallest step to make Demyx happy.

"I think I'll be happy here with you," he breathed in to Zexion's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…so Riku's pissy. What else is new? Still having fun with this idea. I don't know how long it'll be…but we'll just have to see, won't we?

I bought Final Fantasy III and IV, plus Chrono Trigger for Nintendo DS today. Seventy bucks…


	5. Time with Zexion

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 5

Demyx was in the Underworld for two weeks before he got to see Zexion working. Since Axel had taken to avoiding him and Demyx was nervous about confronting any other mortals, fearing that they would react the same as Axel, he'd been rather lonely. Zexion had, upon their return to the palace that very same day, moved Demyx to a room with a large bay window. The window had almost instantly been shoved open, and it hadn't been closed since.

Still, all the time spent on his own had really gotten to him. Finally, he'd begged Zexion to find him something to do, and Zexion-seeming as if he felt sort of guilty-had invited him to sit along while Zexion took care of business, promising they would do something together afterward. Demyx was really looking forward to that, because he wanted to know everything he possibly could about Zexion. He'd left everything he ever knew for Zexion, and there was no way he was not going to know every detail about him that he could.

Demyx had found a seat out of the way, but still where he could see what was going on. Throughout the morning, the room had slowly but surely been filling with mortals. When it seemed that no one else could possibly fit in the room, Zexion stood up. Whereas the people had been idly chatting all morning, they instantly fell in to silence when Zexion rose. Demyx was amazed at the power he seemed to hold over them. It was a palpable feeling in the room, and Demyx knew that it wasn't just in his head. They all looked at Zexion with reverence, as if they had spent their entire lives waiting for the moment when he would finally speak to them. But then, perhaps they had done just that. Zexion was the god of the dead, after all.

"Whatever the misfortune that may have brought you here," Zexion started, his usually quiet voice ringing over the hall, "Welcome to the Underworld. This place is rather easy to get along in, as long as you follow one simple rule." The mortals kept their rapt attention on him, almost as if completely spellbound.

"Keep in mind, if you break this rule, Riku will not hesitate to sic Cerberus on you, and my dog has a certain affinity for human flesh."

Demyx was impressed with how Zexion worked the room. They were all hanging on his every word, eyes wide and slightly fearful. "I will only say this rule once, so I certainly hope you are listening. There are no second chances. You are not to cross the river Styx. There is no leaving the Underworld. Am I understood?"

A loud murmur of assent rose from the assembled crowd, and Zexion nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. You may leave the palace at any time, but first, I would like to welcome you with a feast." He waved his arm, and if by magic, a spread of food appeared. Demyx watched in fascination as the mortals headed toward the food as if they hadn't eaten in years.

Demyx stood and made his way over to where Zexion sat, watching the mortals with something that could only be described as boredom. "So…what's with the feast?" he asked, plopping down on the arm of Zexion's chair.

Zexion tilted his head up to briefly meet Demyx's eyes before looking back toward the group. On closer inspection, he seemed to be watching them with rapt attention, rather then the boredom Demyx had previously assumed. It seemed as if he were making sure that they all ate something. Demyx had a feeling that it wasn't about caring for their well-being, either.

"Food ties beings to the Underworld," Zexion explained. "By eating, it's like they are sealing the contract. They cannot return to Xemnas' realm now."

"Huh. Weird way to go about it," Demyx commented, to which Zexion only shrugged.

"I suppose. You can go eat as well, if you'd like."

"I don't really have to eat," Demyx said noncommittally.

"That doesn't mean it's not enjoyable," Zexion pressed.

"I'm okay, really," Demyx laughed. Leaning closer so he could speak into Zexion's ear, he added, "You don't have to bind me here. I want to be with you." He pressed a quick kiss to Zexion's cheek before he pulled back. "Is your business done now? Can we go for a walk?"

Zexion stood abruptly, almost shocking Demyx into falling off the edge of the chair. He held out his hand as an offering, which Demyx took, after he'd recovered.

"Of course. Whatever you wish. I'm sorry that I've been so neglectful."

Though Demyx had admittedly been bored out of his mind for the majority of the last two weeks, he didn't want Zexion to feel bad, so he lied.

"No, I was fine, really! I know that you're busy and important. I'm capable of entertaining myself. I've been doing it for a very long time," Demyx insisted as they stepped outside.

Zexion shook his head and let out a noise that sounded like frustrated sigh. "That is unfortunate, Demyx. I didn't take you away from one prison to force you into solitude in another. I chose you mostly because I found you fascinating and beautiful, but part of it was my desire to free you from Marluxia's grasp. You deserve the chance to flourish and be happy, surrounded by people who can soak in your light. Not alone. But now I see that I have been no better then that scum…"

"Zexion!" Demyx cried, pulling him to a stop just outside the edge of the garden they'd been strolling towards. "First of all, I know that you're busy and I really am okay with it. I know that you care, because otherwise you wouldn't bother. I'm willing to take what time I can get, all right? And please, don't insult Marluxia. You may not like him, but he's my father and I love him, eccentricities and all."

Zexion sighed once more and shook his head, an affectionate smile spreading over his lips. "All right. I still think I owe you more of my attention. I'll try harder in the future. And…I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay. Now, enough of this serious talk!" Demyx cried, pulling on Zexion's hand to make him move towards the gardens once again. "I want to know everything about you, Zexion! What is your family like?"

Zexion was confused for a moment at the sudden switch in subject, but he caught up well enough to answer before Demyx questioned him again. "Oh…well, um…I don't really speak to my siblings, to be honest. Aqua does her own thing and Xemnas…well, no one talks to Xemnas, if they can help it. He's rather egocentric, if you know what I mean. The three of us had a rather large fight a few thousand years ago, when we split up the realms, and I haven't spoken to Aqua since. I only broke my silence with Xemnas so I could get permission to enter his realm to collect you."

Demyx nodded, a small frown on his face. "What did you fight about?"

Zexion sighed, and then shrugged. "It's been so long, I don't even remember anymore. Honestly, it's just been our excuse not to have to deal with each other. I do miss Aqua sometimes, though. We got on rather well, before."

Demyx squeezed Zexion's hand lightly before he spoke. "Why don't you try and get in contact with her again? I'll bet she misses you, too."

"Doubtful," Zexion disagreed. "Anyway…I don't particularly want to. I've had enough of the others looking down their noses at me because of my position. They seem to forget that I have more power in my finger then they do in their whole body. It is because I am down here while they are up there. It gives them a false sense of superiority. I get it from Xemnas enough. I will not deal with it coming from Aqua as well."

Zexion's words seemed rather final, so Demyx didn't push the issue. However, he couldn't help but think, in the safety of his mind, that Zexion had lived a long, lonely existence. Demyx was glad that he could be there to help.

---------

A/N: Another short one, but really, I hated writing this chapter. No joke, I still want it to die a painful death. I was starting to get worried that I might finish posting The Prince before I finished writing this…which would be rather tragic. If I keep writing like I did tonight, though, there might not be much of a problem. We'll just have to see…

I hope you appreciate the stress I'm having over this, Mizu.


	6. Making Up and Making Threats

A/N: **I have two announcements to make. They're pretty important!!!!**

Firstly, You may have noticed, you might not have, but I recently changed my screen name. I wanted it to be something that related more to what I write on ff then it was. So, forgive me for any confusion, but there you have it.

Secondly, I got in to my dream college! The University at Albany graciously accepted me amongst their ranks, and I am so excited. Your praises and adoration are welcome. XD

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 6

They'd spent hours walking around the maze of gardens just talking before Zexion had been called back in to handle some sort of issue with something or other. Demyx had learned so much about Zexion in the time, he almost felt as if he'd known him forever, rather then just for a few weeks. As they left the garden, still hand in hand-Demyx had discovered that he just loved holding Zexion's hand; The feeling of closeness to someone else just made him happy-Axel had approached.

The redhead's hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans and he refused to meet Demyx's eyes, but he was there. Demyx tried not to let the hope swell up deep inside him, but it did anyway. If Axel would talk to him again, then he wouldn't be so bored when Zexion was busy. Zexion seemed to notice the tension, because he released Demyx's hand and stepped back.

"I've got to be getting to my meeting, Dem. I'll see you later?" Demyx appreciated that Zexion was trying to give him space, and he smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Go do your god thing." Demyx pressed a quick kiss to Zexion's mouth before the god took his leave. Axel watched Zexion walk away warily, seeming to make sure the god was out of hearing distance before he spoke.

"I-I've been thinking about a lot of stuff lately. About my life and death. What I'd say to Roxas if I could see him now…what he'd say to me. I thought about you, too. I was…kind of a douche the other day. I was just kind of over-whelmed with everything, ya know? So…I'm sorry. I totally understand if you're pissed, but…just don't take it out on anyone else, all right?"

Demyx shook his head, waving his hands in a dismissive gesture. "No, I don't mind! I understand, really. I wouldn't punish your Roxas, you know, even if I did have that sort of power. I'm not that mean." Demyx said this last sentence with a bit of a pout.

Axel looked at him strangely for a long moment before a crooked smile split over his face. Axel laughed and then shook his head. "You don't really seem like a god, you know that?"

Demyx shrugged, looking away sheepishly. "Well, I'm not, really. I don't seem to have power over anything and my mother was a mortal. So I'm really only a demi-god, but I got the immortal bit. My dad kinda snapped a bit after she died, so I've been alone for a couple thousand years…I never really interacted with the other gods or the mortals, so I just act the way I am. Sorry, but I don't really know any better…"

"That wasn't an insult," Axel assured him quickly. "It was just an observation."

Demyx shrugged, trying to think of a way to change the subject so that their conversation might not be as awkward.

"So…apparently, The Gods' Ball is being held in the Underworld this year," Demyx said conversationally.

"You don't say…" Axel said slowly. After another moment of contemplative silence, the mortal grinned and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Demyx could've hit himself realizing belatedly that, as a mortal, Axel naturally wouldn't know what the Gods' Ball was. "Oh…uh, sorry. Every hundred years, all the deities meet and basically have a huge party. It's the only time when all the realms can fuse together, and we they celebrate by getting together. Really, if they were all together for more then a few hours anyway, the entire world would probably explode. Too much drama, you know." Axel nodded as if he did, in fact, know. "Anyway, the location changes every year, and this year it's the Underworld. Zexion's been working himself spare over it, because it all has to be perfect."

"Judgmental people, those gods," Axel added, making Demyx laugh.

"Really, though. He's already on a lower social stature then the rest because he rules down here instead of up there. They don't include the fact that he has more power then the rest of them put together. Leader of a realm, and all that."

"Sounds like politics," Axel grumbled. "I hate politics. It's all just stupid power-plays."

They fell silent for a few minutes, strolling over to the river bank, close to where they had first met. Axel seemed to be thinking of it as well, because he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So…you and, uh, Zexion…you guys are together?"

Demyx nodded, a dreamy smile spreading over his face. "My father kept me locked away, because he thought he was keeping me safe. So I was alone for a very long time…"

"How long?" Axel asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Demyx thought about it for a moment. "A few thousand years. I'm not exactly sure how long, though, because after a while time all seems to run together, you know?"

Axel shook his head slowly, and Demyx had to wonder what he'd said wrong. Finally, though, Axel just muttered, "Wow, you're old."

"Oh thanks," Demyx snorted. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the youngest, thank you. But anyway, Zexion came to me and he gave me the option to leave with him. I decided to go…and I don't think I've ever been happier then when I've been with him."

"Sounds like love," Axel commented, his voice sounding rather wistful.

"I think it is," Demyx replied dreamily. "He rescued me…and he's sweet and kind. And he's actually very shy and sometimes he gets so adorably flustered…"

Axel laughed out loud and shook his head. "That's it. You're head over heels. Who woulda thought that the god of the Underworld would be gay?"

Demyx frowned, wracking his brains to come up with an answer. When nothing came to him, he felt he should ask. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Axel asked distractedly, skipping a rock across the surface of the water. Demyx watched as it barely cleared the halfway point, and then sank into the dark depths.

"Gay. What does that mean?" Axel paused in the midst of launching the next rock, turning to look at Demyx in shock. "Seriously?" he asked.

Demyx frowned once more and then nodded. "Yes, seriously. I've never heard that word before. Why, is it bad?"

Axel shook his head quickly. "No, not really. It just means that he likes guys…in, like, a sexual manner."

"Is there a difference? Between liking guys or girls?" Demyx asked. "I didn't know you were supposed to like one over the other. I had thought that you said your Roxas was a boy…"

"Oh, no, he is," Axel was quick to assure him. "But Roxas and I being together isn't exactly the norm in the mortal world. Most couples are boy/girl. But don't let anyone tell you that your love for Zexion is wrong, because it isn't. Different from others, maybe, but not wrong."

Demyx was saved from having to try to come up with an answer to that by, of all people, Riku. He was unloading a boatful of new mortals and looking rather peeved about it. After they were all off, he pointed sullenly in the direction of the palace and started back towards the other bank of the river. Demyx could see the vague outline of more people on the other side, waiting to ride the boat across.

"Holy shit," Axel breathed. "What do you think happened to kill this many people?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe those issues with the government you were talking about earlier?"

"Maybe…" Axel trailed off. Demyx could see those green eyes scanning every face in the crowd carefully. He was looking for Roxas, Demyx knew that much.

Demyx stepped back to watch the proceedings, and he noticed an oddly shaped figure hurling quickly across the river, high above the water. Demyx watched in fascination as the shape took form of a young man with chocolate brown, spiky hair. He had a look of supreme concentration on his face, and Demyx noticed out of the corner of his eye that Riku was watching him go by just as intently. Hardly anything ever distracted Riku from the task at hand, and Demyx wondered if it was something that he should worry about.

As quickly as he had come, the flying man disappeared towards the palace. It seemed nothing would deter him from whatever mission he was on. Demyx had reason to suspect that he was Sora, the messenger. He wondered if it had something to do with the mass amounts of people or just with the Gods' Ball.

Axel let out a sigh, drawing Demyx's attention away from Sora and back to the redhead. "No Roxas?" he asked.

"Not as far as I know. I guess I should be grateful that he's okay…"

"But you miss him," Demyx said simply. "It's natural that you'd hope he'd be here. You might be disgusted with yourself about it, but I'm sure when Roxas does arrive, he'll be as happy to see you as you will to see him, and then he'll have no regrets."

Axel nodded slowly, not looking quite convinced. "I'm…just gonna stay here and make sure that Roxas isn't one of those still waiting on the other side."

"All right," Demyx agreed slowly. "I hope things work out for you, either way. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Axel agreed, tearing his eyes away from the river long enough to shoot Demyx a smile. Demyx grinned back, and then headed at a slow pace back to the palace. Maybe Zexion's meeting wouldn't last too much longer, and then they could spend more time together. Wouldn't that be nice?

"The mortals are dying from drought, Zexion," Sora sighed, pacing back and forth across the room.

"That's really none of my concern, Sora," Zexion sighed. "They're dead. I have room for them. How they get here is really unimportant to me, I hope that you know." Sora's eyes flashed brilliantly.

"I happen to know, Zexion, that Marluxia was extremely pleased with his festival this year. It makes no sense that he would starve the humans, unless he had incentive."

"And you think whatever is the matter with him is my fault?" Zexion asked in a bored tone of voice.

"You took something important to him, Zexion. I'm pretty sure he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"Like I said," Zexion reiterated coolly. "It really is no concern of mine."

Sora's fists clenched as he glared at the god. "Eventually, Marly's gonna go to Xemnas. You know that."

"I can handle my brother," Zexion insisted. "Leave the humans be, Sora. They'll all end up here eventually anyway. I see no reason why they should put it off."

Sora let out a harsh sounding snarl and turned to stomp from the room. "Oh, and Sora," Zexion called out as the messenger reached the door. "Don't mention anything about this to Demyx. Or I will make sure that you pay."

Sora's shoulders tensed, but he gave one stiff nod, and then he was out the door.

* * *

A/N: Oooh…what is going down in the mortal world? So much drama…why can't love ever be easy? Because that would make for a boring story, that's why.

Please excuse me if my version of Zexion starts to become less solid. Ever since I played 358/2 Days, I've been losing touch with my original interpretation of him. My version is much nicer, because in the game he's basically a douche. XD

Much love to all who review!


	7. Therapy Goes Both Ways

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 7

When Demyx had first heard that the Gods' Ball was going to be held in the Underworld, the thought that he might be attending hadn't even crossed his mind. However, when some of the castle's servants came in to his room early one morning brandishing measuring tapes, he discovered otherwise. He'd stood there, too dumbfounded to do anything but let those with the tape measures do their work.

After a few hours of this, Zexion had entered the room, and, upon seeing Demyx, he'd looked rather pleased. He'd nodded slowly, eyes sweeping up and down Demyx's frame in a way that made the blonde blush. Shortly after his inspection, Zexion had pulled up a chair and sat comfortably, making it look graceful and fluid, almost as if he were part of the chair.

"Um…Zexy?" Demyx had asked, using the pet-name he'd recently started calling his love.

"Yes?"

"What…is all this for?"

Zexion had leaned back, eyebrow arching. "The Gods' Ball, of course. What else?" He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and that Demyx was silly for having to ask. Despite this, Demyx felt a jolt of excitement shoot down his spine.

"The Gods' Ball? You mean, I get to go?"

"Well…that was the general consensus, yes. Did you not want to go?" Zexion's expression had changed from appreciative to concern. He'd leaned forward with his elbows to his knees, clasping his hands which dangled down between the 'v' of his legs.

"I'm not opposed to going," Demyx was quick to assure, "I've just…never been allowed to go before. I had assumed that I wouldn't be this time, either."

Zexion opened his mouth, no doubt to repeat the same speech he'd been throwing out for the past two months, but Demyx just smiled and cut him off. "Sometimes I forget that life is different now. I don't have to be cut off from everything. Not if I don't want to be."

Zexion had nodded, a small smile lighting his features. Seeing it, Demyx couldn't help but smile back. He loved Zexion's smile. He hadn't gotten to see it very often, because Zexion had been busy.

In the past two months, mortals had been pouring into the Underworld-quite literally-by the boatload. Demyx knew that it couldn't possibly all have to do with government issues. There were too many deaths for that, weren't there? Whatever it was, Zexion was keeping quiet, insisting that Demyx didn't need to worry about such things. Demyx had even tried asking Axel, but the mortal hadn't seemed to know any more then Demyx did.

Now, the Gods' Ball was in an hour, and Demyx hoped that he might be able to find out, either from asking directly or over-hearing the gossip that gods were so prone to. He wasn't quite sure what made him so desperately curious to find out what was behind the plethora of deaths, but he just had this feeling that he had to know.

Zexion was busy with last minute preparations, so Demyx decided that he was going to see Axel. He'd never met any of the other gods before and he was still a bit a anxious about being in a crowd. To put it simply, Demyx was nervous, and he wanted to give Axel the opportunity to talk him down.

He'd momentarily considered backing out and just staying in his room all night, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Zexion hadn't said anything, and Demyx knew that he wouldn't complain if Demyx decided not to go, but he'd be disappointed. Demyx knew that Zexion was just about as nervous as he was himself. Not only was this Ball going to reflect badly on him if things went that way, but it would be the first time in centuries that Zexion, Xemnas, and Aqua would all be in the same room at the same time. Scratch that, it would be the first time they were all in the same _realm_ at the same time. In past Balls, Zexion had briefly explained, one or two of them had been missing. Aqua often couldn't be bothered to leave her watery comfort zone, and sometimes Zexion just didn't have the energy or just didn't care to deal with the rest of the immortals.

Demyx found Axel in his usual spot at the river bank. He appeared to be brooding, watching Riku's continuous unloading of people intently. Demyx plopped down beside him, sighing quietly. Axel had become rather detached lately, everything in him focused on looking for his lover. Demyx wasn't really sure exactly why Axel was so sure that his Roxas would be along any day. Many mortals had a lifespan averaging eighty years. While that was hardly a blink of an eye for Demyx, for Axel, it must seem like an eternity. Why did he torture himself, waiting aimlessly in the same place, day after day?

"Did you ever consider…" Demyx started slowly, wondering if there was a gentler way to ask such a question, "that maybe your Roxas might have…moved on? Because you're dead, I mean." Demyx sat down next to the redhead, who suddenly seemed to notice his existence.

Axel slowly moved his eyes away from the boat to look at Demyx. It seemed to take an eternity, but when their eyes finally met, Axel only nodded. "Yeah. I have thought about it. A lot, actually. But, at the same time, I know that what Roxas and I had…it was special. If he had died first…I know that I wouldn't have moved on. Not so quickly in the least, but even after, I don't think I could have. Roxas…he's stronger then me. I don't know what he's doing right now…but I feel like he still loves me and that he's holding out for now. I don't even know if he knows that I'm dead, to be honest. He must wonder why I haven't been in touch, of course, but he was doing some real secret espionage sort of work, ya know? He was really out of touch with the world. For all I know, he's just expecting to come home and find me there…instead, he's gonna find an empty apartment."

Demyx hadn't meant to strike up some serious and-quite frankly-depressing conversation. He placed a hand on Axel's back and rubbed in what he hoped was a comforting circular motion. "If he doesn't know, I'm sure someone is working on getting a message to him," he said assuringly. "If you guys had as deep a connection as it sounds like, maybe he already knows anyway. Like…instinctual, right?"

Axel nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, maybe you're right. Then…he must know that I'm waiting for him, too. Yeah…he's got to know."

With Axel consoled, Demyx felt his own nerves come back full force. He let out a groan and collapsed back on the grass, glad that he'd opted not to change yet. He'd surely ruined anything he was wearing with grass stains at this point. Axel cocked an eyebrow, looking back at the sprawled immortal in partial amusement.

"What's up? You prevented my breakdown, but now you seem like you're about to have one of your own."

Demyx covered his face with his hands moaning heartily. "It's the Gods' Ball. Less then an hour to go. I am so nervous! I won't know anyone but Zexion, who will be busy playing host and…"

"Won't your dad be there?" Axel cut him off.

Demyx blinked stupidly for a moment, staring at the redhead with no comprehension on his face. Suddenly, he sat up bolt right, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

"Oh…you…my dad…" A huge grin split over Demyx's face. "You're right! My dad will be here! He never misses the Gods' Ball…it's like, the highlight of his century! I didn't think I'd ever see him again, but he's coming here! Oh, yay!" Demyx clapped excitedly. "I can introduce him to Zexy, even though they've probably met before…but never with a relation, I'm sure. Oh, dad will be so happy to see that I'm happy. He might be a little upset that I left without saying good-bye, but that won't compare much to how extremely happy I am. I'm really excited for this now! Thanks Axel, you're the best!"

"Wait a second…I thought you said that your dad was a total Nazi…keeping you locked up and away from everyone else for, like, a billion years?"

"Firstly, I'm not quite _that_ old," Demyx said with a small glare. "Secondly, he was just being overprotective. I'm his only kid, you know. He was just trying to keep me safe. But I'm perfectly safe in the Underworld with Zexion and he'll see that. Besides, he's still my dad, and I still miss him a lot."

Axel shrugged and shook his head. "Okay, I guess. I wouldn't have wanted to have been smothered so badly by my parents, but then again, I guess I haven't had as long to sort it all out as you have…"

Axel started laughing as Demyx sat up and shoved him roughly. "Why do you always have to poke fun at my age?" he grumbled. "Just because you're only a baby doesn't mean that I'm old."

"Baby?" Axel snorted indignantly. "Please I'm twenty-five. In the mortal realm, I can drink, buy cigarettes, drive, and rent dirty movies, all legally. I am an adult."

Demyx snorted with laughter, shaking his head. "Yeah, well, I've been alive for more then five thousand years. In comparison to me, you are a baby. I'm not that old myself, in comparison to all the other gods. Zexion was around before the dawn of time, and you don't see me harassing him about being old."

Axel nodded as if to show he understood, leaning back on his hands and staring at the sky. "Well, I must say…for being five thousand years old, you sure do look good." Demyx was shocked into laughter.

"You are such an idiot," he sighed fondly after his laughter had died down. "No more talking about age. You're making me self-conscious."

"What the hell…" Axel started his head craning back to look at the dark shape shooting over the river. Upon closer inspection, Demyx realized it was another flying limousine.

"Looks like the others are showing up," Demyx sighed, stretching out. "I guess I better head back and start getting ready." He struggled to his feet, stretching out once more.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow, Axel."

"Yeah, see ya. Have fun at your little shindig, and good luck with your dad."

"Yeah, thanks," Demyx sighed, feeling a thrill of excitement at the thought of seeing Marluxia again. He set off toward the palace, suddenly looking forward to this Ball more then he had in weeks.


	8. The Gods' Ball

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 8

Demyx had just barely finished getting dressed and was admiring himself when Zexion entered the room. He had to admit that the long hours spent with the seamstresses had paid off. Despite the fact that he was in a tux, he felt as perfectly comfortable as if he were in sweats. The tux he wore was black with a deep blue vest. The pinstripe running down the leg of his slacks was the same color blue, and Demyx was fairly sure they had simply outdone themselves. If the way Zexion looked at him was any indication, he looked fantastic. Actually, if he looked half as good as Zexion did, it would be a good night.

Zexion was also in a black tux with silver-gray accents. The vest, pinstripe, and cuffs were all that same color. When compared with his eyes and hair, it looked stunning, and Demyx could feel his jaw dropping. Zexion let out a low chuckle that made shivers dance across Demyx's skin.

"You look…" Zexion started. It was more then Demyx was capable of. He couldn't even talk. Instead, he took hold of Zexion's jacket, pulled the god to him, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Zexion responded enthusiastically enough, his hands coming up to gently cradle Demyx's face and neck. They kissed until they were breathless, and then they kissed some more.

They only pulled apart when someone knocked on the door. Zexion sighed quietly, leaning his forehead against Demyx's for a moment before pulling away to a respectable distance.

"Yes?" he called. The door creaked open, and a young girl poked her head into the room, looking almost nervous.

"Excuse me, milord," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but most of the guests have arrived. Lord Xemnas has been…erm…asking to see you…"

Again, Zexion sighed. "Tell my brother that I'll be along soon enough."

"Of course, milord," she said quickly. "I'm very sorry for the interruption," she said again, and then quickly snapped the door shut. Demyx could hear her footsteps retreating down the hall. He flashed a smile at Zexion.

"So…you ready?"

Zexion grimaced, followed quickly by a small smirk. "I was rather hoping you might decide we should just stay here."

Demyx shot him a properly appalled look. "Zexion, after all the time you spent freaking out of the tiniest details? After all the time I had to stand completely still at the threat of being poked with pins for the fitting of this dashing ensemble? After all of that, you just want to stay here and make out with me?"

Zexion paused for a moment to consider this, before letting out a forlorn sigh and shrugging. "Well…I suppose it does sound bad, when you put it that way."

"Don't get me wrong," Demyx was quick to assure, "Under any other circumstances, I'd be ecstatic to have you all to myself for once. On the other hand, from what I've heard about your brother, he doesn't seem like the kind who likes to be kept waiting. I wouldn't put it past him to come looking for us. With what I want to do to you right now…that could be rather awkward."

The dark look of lust that spread across Zexion's face with those words was enough to make Demyx want to reciprocate. He had to remind himself quickly what the real point of that sentence had been. He allowed himself to kiss Zexion for a moderate amount of time before starting towards the door.

"Demyx, must you be a tease?" Zexion asked, his voice sounding a tad irritable.

"There is a huge difference between teases and me," Demyx replied, feigning offence.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Teases don't plan to act. I most certainly do." With this, he flounced off down the hall, leaving Zexion to collect himself.

As he slipped easily in to the crowd relatively unnoticed, Demyx had to grin. He'd definitely gotten the reaction he'd wanted out of Zexion. To be honest, he'd been winging the whole thing. He hadn't really been sure how to go about being flirty, with no experience to speak of, but with Axel's advice, he seemed to have done well enough.

Now he had plenty to look forward to. Seeing his father in the very near future, and some intimate alone time with Zexion later that night.

Demyx was interrupted from his thoughts as Zexion made his entrance from the top of the stairs leading down into the ball room. He looked even better from up there, strong, powerful and every bit the god that he was. The ballroom was flooded with polite applause at the appearance of the party's host.

"I welcome you all to the Underworld." When Zexion spoke, his voice took on that strong quality that Demyx related to official business. "I'd like to remind you that, for tonight's festivities, the laws on food have been lifted. Eat peacefully, knowing that you will be able to leave when the time comes. I do hope you enjoy yourselves."

With those few words, music started up from somewhere and servers appeared seemingly from nowhere, carrying trays laden with all sorts of delicacies. Demyx was amazed at the sight of everything. The room looked completely magical, the lights dimmed with little fairies bobbing about everywhere, casting light around them. The servers all matched the silver and black motif, something that Demyx belatedly realized that Zexion matched as well. No expense had been spared, no detail overlooked. Demyx was speechless.

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing a pretty redheaded goddess in a pink strapless gown. She smiled brightly at him.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. He was a bit surprised at her assertiveness, but he agreed nonetheless. They joined hands, Demyx's other coming up to rest on her back and hers on his shoulder. Her lead her right into a waltz without missing a beat. As if it had triggered something, others paired up and began to dance as well.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she greeted, her blue eyes sparkling prettily.

"I'm Demyx," he responded.

"Sorry to put you on the spot," she giggled. "I just really wanted to dance and you seemed like you would say yes. You see, my boyfriend has a bit of business to finish up tonight before he can join us, and I didn't want to have to wait, you know?"

Demyx smiled as he took notice of her mentioning her boyfriend. "You don't have to worry about me getting any crazy ideas," he assured her with a laugh. "I'm quite spoken for already, and I don't think it's very kosher to attempt to woo someone else in front of your boyfriend." He nodded his head at Zexion, who was chatting with a tall blue-haired god.

"Uncle Zexion? I didn't even know he held any interest in anyone."

"We've been together for just over two months," Demyx informed her. "But we're happy."

She smiled, showing an even row of perfectly white teeth. "That's good."

A sudden thought hit Demyx, and he almost fumbled his dance step. "Uncle?" he asked.

She nodded earnestly. "Xemnas is my father," she explained.

Demyx felt rather stupid for a moment. "Oh! You're that Kairi!"

"At your service," she grinned, dipping her head a bit as if in a bow. The waltz came to an end, and they stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for the dance," she said with a smile. "I see Riku over there…probably gate crashing, knowing him…I'll make him dance with me. It was nice meeting you, Demyx." With that, she turned and disappeared in to the crowd, just in time for Zexion and a tall silver-haired man to approach.

"So this is the one Zexion bent the rules to get to," the man spoke, making Demyx take a step back involuntarily.

"Um…I suppose so? I'm Demyx," he offered meekly.

"Xemnas, though I'm sure you already know that." Demyx hadn't, but now that he did, it made sense.

"Pleased to meet you," Demyx said with a small smile. Something about the man just made him feel uncomfortable. If he had fur, it would have been standing on end. Then again, maybe he was just feeding off of Zexion's negative energy.

"Was that my daughter I just saw you dancing with?" he asked. "Might have to keep an eye on this one, Zex." He laughed deeply, and Demyx mustered out a half-sort of chuckle, but Zexion didn't look very amused.

"Zexion, come dance with me," Demyx blurted out. "I know you have to play host, but as long as you're here…"

"Of course," Zexion answered quickly, taking Demyx's hand. "You'll have to excuse us, Xemnas." With that, he gently pulled Demyx out onto the dance floor where they effortlessly glided into the dance, Demyx allowing Zexion to take the lead.

"Thank you," Zexion sighed, his eyes slipping closed for a few seconds. "He's already wearing on my last nerve, and it's hardly been ten minutes. I haven't even seen Aqua, which I'm not sure is good or bad. Then, there is the matter of…"

"Hey, Zexy," Demyx interrupted, "Why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself? You've been working hard on this for months. Whatever happens now will happen, and you'll just stress yourself out if you try to predetermine everything."

Zexion considered this for a moment before nodding. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you."

Demyx's only response was a happy sigh and a squeeze of Zexion's hand. They drew apart as the dance came to a close and Zexion's eyes swept over the crowd before darting back to Demyx almost guiltily.

"Go look for your sister," Demyx instructed. "You won't hurt my feelings, I promise." Zexion hesitated for only a moment before pressing a kiss to Demyx's temple and turning into the crowd.

The blonde entertained himself for a few hours, meeting people and dancing a lot. Every once in a while, he'd meet up with Zexion in the crowd and they'd take another dance together before splitting up to look for their family again. Demyx had even spent a few minutes talking to Kairi, who had found her boyfriend. He turned out to be Sora, the messenger Demyx had seen flitting around the Underworld from time to time.

The party had been hours underway when Demyx finally spotted the telltale pink hair he'd been searching for all night. Letting out a squeak of delight, he excused himself from his current small talk group and headed in that direction. Marluxia was standing with his back to the room, nursing a pink concoction in a martini glass.

Without a thought, Demyx threw his arms around his father's shoulders from behind, giving him a squeeze. Marluxia tensed and whipped around, his face losing a bit of color when he saw who it was.

"Demyx!" he cried. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You had me worried sick!"

Marluxia looked livid, and Demyx felt his elation die a bit. He stepped back, biting his lip and studying his father closely. "I left you a note. I told you that I was leaving," Demyx reminded him. "I was right, too. I am so happy here. Zexion has…"

"Here?" Marluxia snapped, his eyes blazing angrily. "This whole time I've been scouring the country for you, and you've been here? Rotting underground like some sort of…"

"I am not rotting!" Demyx retorted, getting defensive. "The Underworld is a beautiful place to live. I love it here. I'm flourishing here!"

Though neither of them had noticed, the party had gone quiet, all eyes coming to rest on the arguing pair, who really weren't making much of an effort to be quiet anyway.

"What could possibly be here that you'd want to stay?" Marluxia retorted. "I gave you everything, didn't I? Beautiful gardens to play in. I kept you safe!"

"No, Dad, you kept me prisoner!" Demyx snapped back. "I came here by choice and I'm happy. I'm happier then I've ever been in my entire life. Why does that make you so mad?"

Marluxia's eyes were cold as he gazed at Demyx. Finally, he sighed and grabbed Demyx's arm. "I can see that being out of the Grove has made you argumentative. Come, we're going home."

Demyx wrenched his arm out of Marluxia's grasp, stumbling back a few steps. "No," he said.

Marluxia cocked an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no," Demyx reiterated. "I'm happy here. This is my home now. I won't leave with you."

"Demyx, I am your father and I…"

"Marluxia!" Zexion snapped, stepping out of the crowd, his eyes narrowed menacingly. "He entered the Underworld under different laws then are set now. Even if he wanted to, he cannot leave. However, that doesn't appear to be an issue, since he obviously doesn't want to go with you anyway."

"Stay out of this Zexion. This is none of your concern."

"It most certainly is…" Zexion started to argue before Demyx quietly shushed him.

"Dad…I came here to be with Zexion," Demyx explained. "I'm in love with him."

"You're just a child," Marluxia spat. "You don't know what love is. Now come along."

"No!" Demyx cried, dodging back as Marluxia made to grab his arm again. "I won't! I thought that you'd be happy that I'm happy, but you're not! You're just being selfish. I'm staying here, with Zexion, and you can't do anything about it!"

"Dem-!"

"Marluxia!" Zexion snapped, his eyes burning with power. "You have officially over stayed your welcome. You are a guest in my realm, and I will not have you treating me or Demyx this way. Now get _out_." This last word was whispered harshly, and then suddenly Marluxia was gone. Demyx gasped, turning to look Zexion in the face.

"Where did he go?" he asked, feeling worried even in his anger.

"He's alright," Zexion assured him. "I only sent him beyond the gates of the Underworld."

Demyx then noticed that they had an audience, all of whom were staring at Zexion with something kin to astonishment. It had been a good way to show Zexion's true power. Too bad it had been so painful for Demyx.

"So…" a voice broke over the crowd. Demyx recognized Kairi as she took Sora's hand in hers. "Where'd the music go? I want to dance!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, leave it to Kairi to divert an awkward situation. And yeah, Marly's a douchebag. It happens.

Kairi: Athena, goddess of wisdom


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 9

"Well, Zexion, you certainly know how to keep us on our toes, don't you?" A goddess with blue hair approached them, her shimmer-y blue-gray ball gown matching the décor and Zexion as if they had planned it, though Demyx figured it had to be a coincidence.

"I could say the same about you. I've been looking for you all night, and you miraculously appear just after all the drama has taken place. I would have thought better of you, Aqua."

A grin broke over her face and they moved together, embracing for a long moment. "It's been too long, Zexion. Next time, lets meet up before an entire millennium has passed, shall we?"

"Perhaps we should, though, if you'll remember, there is a reason we split the realms in the first place."

"I remember there was a reason," she nodded in agreement. "However, I don't happen to remember what that reason was. I'll bet you anything it was Xemnas' fault, though."

Zexion let out a surprised sounding chuckle, shaking his head slowly. "I forgot how much I liked you," he sighed. "We really should get together more often. I only recently spoke to Xemnas for the first time and that was only for Demyx. Now he thinks we're best friends or something. I can't seem to keep him away from me."

She nodded knowingly, rolling her eyes. After a moment, she turned her attention to Demyx, who was clinging to Zexion's hand, apparently still a bit shaken up by everything that had happened.

"So," she said slowly, her eyes sweeping over the blonde, inspecting him as if he were a prize horse, "you're the one who's swept my dear brother off his feet. Quite the proclamation you made just then." Demyx's cheeks flushed, and he nodded a bit awkwardly, squeezing Zexion's hand just a tad too tight. Zexion shot him a reassuring look, before fixing Aqua with a pointed stare. She seemed to get it, because she smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're a cutie, I'll admit that much. Would you mind, Demyx, if I danced with my brother? I haven't seen him in so long, you know…"

"Of course not!" Demyx practically squeaked.

"Thanks!" she responded airily, taking Zexion's hand and pulling him away a bit more forcefully then was necessary. Zexion remembered at the last second to release Demyx's hand before he was pulled away from the blonde and practically forced in to a dance.

"Zexion," Aqua hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously as soon as they were out of earshot. "Things up there are getting really bad. That stunt you just pulled with Marluxia is only going to make it worse."

"Aqua, like I told Sora, I'll tell you. What happens up there really is none of my concern…"

"What happens up there affects what happens down here!" Aqua hissed.

"And I can deal with it when it comes down," Zexion reminded her fiercely. "I've been handling it fine."

"Zexion, something you did is screwing with Xemnas' _and_ my realm. Something _you_ did. Now that you've pissed Marluxia off so badly, it's only going to get worse. You need to fix this, now."

"What am I supposed to do, Aqua? There are laws…"

"Laws that you set!" Aqua whispered savagely. "You're being stubborn, Zexion."

"Laws that we all set," Zexion reminded. "I plan to abide by them. Anyway, if Demyx doesn't want to leave, I most certainly will not force him."

"You're being foolish, Zexion."

"I love him, Aqua."

The fire in her eyes seemed to dissipate at this. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed forlornly. "Oh Zexion. Why him? Why did it have to be him?"

"How could it have been anyone else?" was Zexion's simple answer. "My hands are tied on this matter, Aqua. There's nothing I can do."

"You're wrong. There's nothing you're willing to do. Eventually he's going to find out, Zexion, and how do you think he'll feel when he knows?

Zexion looked away from his sister's probing eyes, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of Demyx finding out exactly what was going on.

"He won't find out," Zexion said out loud, though whether he was trying to assure himself or Aqua, he wasn't quite sure.

"You'd best hope that he doesn't," Aqua answered, spinning away and curtsying to him as the dance ended. He gave her a quick bow, and she melted away into the crowd.

Demyx left the party almost immediately after Zexion went to dance with his sister. He just wasn't in the mood for the party atmosphere, and no matter where he went, he felt like people were talking about him. He ducked out at the first opportunity he met and made his way back to his room. Once there, he'd allowed himself to have his minor breakdown.

He'd thought that Marluxia would be happy. Instead, he'd found out that his father didn't really care about him at all. Everything was all for his own selfish means. That hurt more then Demyx would have thought possible.

After he'd finished feeling miserable about himself, Demyx had changed into a snuggly pair of gray cashmere pajama pants, curled up in the middle of his big bed, and fallen asleep.

He was warm and comfortable, and something was stroking his hair. He wanted to purr like a kitten with how good it all felt, yet at the same time, he felt like something was wrong. As he slowly came back to consciousness, he remembered what had happened with his father, and he felt slightly nauseous at the thought. He shifted, moving closer to the heat source next to him, who he could only assume was Zexion. The movement against his hair stilled and Zexion spoke quietly.

"Demyx? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Demyx mumbled in response.

"You left the party rather early, didn't you?"

Demyx shrugged, shifting even more so that he could lay his head in Zexion's lap. "I didn't really feel like a party anymore," he admitted.

"That is understandable, under the circumstances," Zexion allowed. "I just wish you had told me where you were going first. I was worried."

"Worried, or feeling controlling?" Demyx muttered petulantly. Zexion's hand froze in its movements again, making Demyx immediately regret his childishness.

"I did not mean…of course you can do as you wish without running it by me first," Zexion said, a tad bit stiffly. "I only meant to…"

Demyx sighed, nuzzling his head into Zexion's stomach for a moment. "I know, Zexy. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset…but I shouldn't take it out on you."

"I never want you to feel like you're trapped here, Demyx. If…if you ever wanted to leave…I think I could pull some strings to get you out."

"I don't want to leave, Zexion. It is…nice to know that I could…if I really wanted to. That you would even help me. But I meant what I said earlier. I like living here. I like the Underworld."

They were both quiet for a while. Long enough that Demyx almost drifted back to sleep, lulled along by Zexion's rythmatic movements. Just as he was on the brink of the abyss, however, Zexion spoke again.

"Did you mean…all of what you said to your father?" Demyx frowned in confusion for a moment, unsure of what Zexion was getting at. What else had he told his father? After a moment of mulling through his cloudy thoughts, he remembered. A little blush lit his cheeks and he whispered quietly, "I love you, Zexion."

A small gasp escaped Zexion's lips, followed quickly by a surprised sounding laugh. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," he replied, "I love you too, Demyx. I have since the moment I set eyes on you."

Demyx sighed happily and melted against Zexion completely. Again they fell in to silence and again, Demyx had almost fallen asleep again when he was interrupted at the last second. Zexion carefully slid out from under him, setting him on the bed with a kiss to his forehead. As he made to leave, Demyx reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Where're you goin'?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to bed," Zexion replied quietly. "Good night."

"No," Demyx frowned. Why would Zexion leave when he could just as easily stay? Even more easily, in fact.

"No?" Zexion questioned.

"Stay," Demyx demanded. "I wan' you ta stay."

"I'm still dressed…"

"Please?"

That one simple plea was enough to break Zexion's resolve. He smiled softly before taking off his jacket. Demyx watched, sleepy but vigilant, as Zexion removed his tux, leaving him only in underwear. Demyx smiled, lifting a corner of the blanket in invitation.

The god climbed into bed beside him, sinking down into the soft mattress with a soft sigh. Demyx pressed against his side almost immediately, resting his head on Zexion's shoulder. Zexion wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Demyx drifted to sleep almost immediately and, despite the earlier conflict with his father, he was happy.


	10. Axel's Roxas

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

A/N: Oh god, I am so sorry about how terrible I've been about updating lately. To put it bluntly, life shot me in the face. I've been so ridiculously busy with work and school and la-di-da that I really haven't had any time to write lately. So I hope you'll forgive me.

Chapter 10

It was only another week before the trouble that Aqua had warned about began making its appearance. Really, it all started with Axel's Roxas.

Demyx took a deep breath of the fresh air as he left the palace. He'd spent most of the week inside with Zexion, just relishing in their happiness. Eventually, though, real life caught up with them. Demyx was growing antsy and Zexion had things that needed to be attended to.

As such, Demyx decided to go see Axel, whom he hadn't seen since right before the God's Ball nearly a week ago. He found Axel in his usual spot, on the riverbank. The redhead was sprawled out on his back, his eyes closed as if he were going to fall asleep. Demyx plopped down next to him, letting out a cheerful "hello" as he did so. Axel cracked one eye open to look at him before returning the greeting.

"Long time no see," he drawled. "How was your ball thingie?"

Demyx shrugged. "The ball itself was fun…but my dad and I…well, we got in a bit of a spat. Zexion had to exile him from the Underworld after he tried to force me to leave with him. So…yeah. It got pretty messy. But things between Zexion and me have never been better." He grinned at this last thought. He looked away from the lounging redhead and out towards the river.

His attention was caught by Riku's boat, which was just about a quarter of the way away from the bank. A man was standing in the middle, his eyes wide as he stared over at Demyx. The blonde frowned, wondering what he could possibly be doing. He'd tip the boat, and judging by the look on Riku's face, get himself in a lot of trouble. The man didn't seem to care, though. He was trying to push past those who were seated, all of them giving him nasty looks, though none of them rivaled Riku's.

"Axel," Demyx spoke up. "Look at that." Axel sat up lazily, glancing in the direction Demyx was looking.

"What the hell is that guy…oh my fucking gods."

Demyx watched in confusion as Axel got to his feet, stepping up to the very edge of the bank to stare at the boat, his jaw gaping just a bit.

"Axel?" Demyx questioned. "What is it?"

"It's…It's…oh my…I can't believe it…"

"Axel…what?"

"Roxas," Axel breathed quietly. Then, his eyes lit up with something Roxas could only describe as fire. "Roxas!" he yelled, and the blonde man in the boat's face broke out into a grin. The boat was only a few feet from the shore now, but it seemed that Roxas didn't want to wait. He jumped out of the boat, causing Riku to shout and the boat to rock. Axel rushed into the river as well, seeming not to care that Riku was whistling for Cerberus. Demyx glanced around nervously for the dog. He knew that Axel wasn't trying to cross, but Riku apparently didn't. Or maybe he was calling the dog on Roxas.

Axel and Roxas had trudged through the water straight into each others arms, seeming not to care that they were both soaked. They were clinging to each other, switching between muttering to each other and kissing fiercely. All the while, they had these giant goofy grins on their faces. Demyx watched them for a moment, enraptured in their joy, before he heard a thunderous bark.

Axel, as occupied as he was, heard it as well. His features darkened and he shifted his position so that he blocked Roxas' body with his own. Demyx had to take a moment to appreciate the change in character. Axel had once told Demyx that he was a coward, but now he was willing to stand between his lover and a vicious dog.

Cerberus came bounding from over the crest of a hill, barking excitedly, running faster then Demyx would have thought possible for a dog. He was down at the river bank in seconds and, just as he poised to leap at the pair in the water, Demyx got an idea.

"Cerberus!" he cried. "Heel!" The great dog froze in place, turned its three massive heads to look at Demyx, and then slumped to the blonde's side, tail still wagging, but looking rather disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Riku snapped, finally having got the boat all the way across the river and now unloading the rest of the passengers.

"They weren't trying to cross back over," Demyx snapped. "I thought that much was obvious. It's not right to punish them when they didn't do anything wrong."

"Like you have the right to make such a judgment," Riku scoffed. "I'll go to Lord Zexion with this."

"Go ahead," Demyx snorted, knowing that Zexion would support him over the boatman. Riku glared at him before letting out a huffed breath and getting back in his boat. He started toward the other side of the river once more, where Demyx could see even more passengers waiting. He watched the boat go for a couple seconds before rushing to assist Axel and Roxas out of the water. He offered his hand down and the other blonde took it, almost hesitantly. Demyx pulled him out and then offered the same for Axel. Once they were both on dry land, Roxas coughed a bit awkwardly before running a hand through his wet hair.

"So…uh…what's gonna happen to us if that bitchy guy turns us in?"

"Nothing," Demyx assured him quickly. "I'll tell Zexion what really happened…he'll have to listen to me."

"And…you're on close terms with the god of the Underworld…how?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"He's my boyfriend," Demyx answered simply, which made Roxas double-take, and then just shrug as if to say, 'what can ya do?'.

"Roxas…not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you-because believe me, I am-but…how did you die?"

Roxas shrugged, rolling his eyes as if annoyed with the very thought. "I starved to death. Much like most of the people who have been dying lately."

There was a long pause before both Demyx and Axel demanded, "What?!"

Roxas looked at them as if they were both idiots. "How can you not know about this? Apparently, Marluxia wasn't too pleased with the offerings this year, because anything edible has been dying. There's no food anywhere. As soon as the government caught wind of the crisis, they began hording everything that came in for themselves. Entire villages have been dying left and right. The resistance did what it could, but before long we all started dying too. I was one of the last ones left. At this rate, the entire country will be dead by next month."

Roxas felt as if his stomach had dropped to his feet. Marluxia was destroying all the harvests? But why? What possible reason could he have to want to kill so many mortals? He looked over and met Axel's eyes. The redhead was staring at him as if begging for an answer. Just like that, Demyx knew.

"This…it's all my fault!" he cried. "It's because I left the Grove! Marluxia's been trying to force me to come back…"

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Roxas snapped, suddenly looking quite livid.

"Marluxia's my father," Demyx explained quickly. "A few months ago, I left to be with Zexion and he wasn't very happy about it. I only found out how angry he was last week…but I didn't know that he was killing innocent people! If I'd known…I would have gone back. I swear I would have!"

Roxas' blue eyes narrowed in a distrusting fashion, and Axel was looking helplessly back and forth between the pair of them, as if he had no idea what he should do.

"How could you not have known?" Roxas demanded. "All the dead coming in, how could you not have questioned it?"

"I did!" Demyx cried. "No one seemed to know anything."

"Even your boyfriend?" Roxas shot back. "Lord of the Underworld and all, you'd think he'd have known."

With that, Demyx's entire world momentarily froze. Zexion…was the god of the Underworld. He knew everything about it. He knew why those people had been coming in such large groups. He'd probably known the whole time what Marluxia was doing. He'd known all along, and he'd hidden it from Demyx.

Demyx could have done something to stop such a mass killing that had no true point, except that Zexion withheld the knowledge from him. Quite deliberately, as well. How many times had Demyx tried to find out what was going on, and Zexion had brushed him off?

That whole time, Zexion had been allowing Marluxia to go about his way, for his own selfish reasons. Demyx was responsible for the death of countless mortals…and Zexion had never seen fit to inform him. Was that because he had known that Demyx would want to go back to stop it? Was Zexion that selfish? Or was it because more people were being added to his realm? Was it all a huge power ploy? Had Demyx been fooled?

Had he been blinded by his own desires so much that he allowed himself to be roped into a ploy of love and devotion, when really all it had been was a large, bloody power play?

"He…he never told me," Demyx muttered out loud. "He knew…and he never told me!"

Without another word to either mortal, Demyx turned on his heel, marching off towards the palace. He could hear Axel calling after him, but he chose to ignore it. He had some choice words for his boyfriend. They were going to have to have a serious discussion. He felt so…used. Maybe Marluxia had been right. Maybe it would have been better if he'd have stayed in the Grove. He would have been lonely, but he would never have had to feel this terrible hurt building up in his chest. He would never have had to have the weight of so many deaths riding on his shoulders.

He marched in a blind rage directly to the audience chamber, pushing the doors open with a loud bang. The banquet table was set and waiting, Zexion lounging on the opposite end of the room, no doubt waiting to meet the newly dead. When he saw Demyx, Zexion sat up in his chair, his eyes going wide. After a moment, he smiled warmly-_all a lie!_-and stood to greet him.

"You son of a bitch!" Demyx growled angrily, not wasting a moment as he struck the god across the face. "You lying son of a bitch!"

* * *

A/N: Demyx put on the big girl panties. :0 Whatever will happen next?!?!?!


	11. Two seeds

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 11

Shock was the only word to describe the look on Zexion's face. It didn't seem to reach Demyx, though. His face was set in an angry glare, his eyes burning with anger and a hint of hurt. He raised his hand as if to strike again, but Zexion grabbed him. He was stronger then Demyx would have given him credit for.

"Demyx, what is the matter with you?" he demanded.

"How could you?" Demyx blurted, his heart aching with indignation. "How could you let it happen?"

"Demyx, I don't…"

"All those mortals!" Demyx interrupted him, his voice cracking with emotion. "My father…you knew! You knew the whole time and you never said a word. Countless people _died_ because of me, Zexion, and you act like it's no big deal!"

Zexion's face had gone pale, and he took a step back from Demyx, his eyes wary. Demyx just glared at him, demanding an answer. They stayed like that for a few countless minutes before Zexion spoke quietly.

"Who told you?"

Demyx let out an exasperated growl, throwing his arms up in the air. "It doesn't matter who told me!" he snapped. "The fact of the matter is, you _lied_ to me! You told me that you loved me and treated me so nicely and made me fall in love with you, and all the while it was just a huge ploy so that you could get more power. You used my feelings for murder! You used me to get to my father, all for your own gain! What kind of monster does that?"

Zexion's expression had changed from shock to realization, and now to surprise. "That's what you really believe?" he asked, his voice remaining level even as Demyx yelled at him. That, more then anything, infuriated Demyx even more. How could he be so calm about it all? How could someone who'd seemed so loving and caring really be that cold? "I do love you, Demyx. I never lied about that," he said. "Everything I did…I did for you. For us. It is true, that I didn't much care about the mortals. I thought that, after a while, Marluxia would get bored with his games. I never told you because I knew you would want to go back. I was…selfish."

"How can I even know if that's true?" Demyx demanded. "You've been lying to me all along!"

"I didn't lie!" Zexion responded, and Demyx felt better just to see an actual reaction from him. "I never uttered a falsehood. I withheld the truth…"

"There's not much a difference, Zexion," Demyx interrupted quietly.

"Perhaps not," Zexion agreed quietly. His eyes were sad, his shoulders slumped slightly. It was extremely different from the cold mask Demyx had been confronted with before. Now he could see the Zexion that he'd grown to love so very much. "I never intended to hurt you, Demyx. I just…I love you. I knew that you'd be angry if you found out…but I did it anyway. I figured the end would justify the means…but I suppose I should have known better. You're passionate and loving…you value all life. That's a big reason why I love you so much…and yet…I ignored it for my own selfish needs. I wanted to keep you here, all to myself."

Demyx felt his anger melt away, to be replaced by simple sadness and fatigue. Despite the betrayal he felt, he loved Zexion and he knew, somehow, that Zexion loved him back. Zexion hadn't meant to hurt him, he knew, but things were ever more complicated now. He let out a little sigh, rubbing his eyes for a moment before facing Zexion full on again.

"I have to go back. You know that, don't you?"

Zexion looked away, his eyes closing tightly. "You can't go back, Demyx." The blonde fisted his hands angrily.

"So that's it, then? You're just going to keep me here against my will? You told me that you could make it happen…"

"The magic of the Styx isn't quite that simple. The only one who can go back and forth is Sora…"

"But what about the Gods' Ball? Everyone who came could leave afterward…"

"That's ancient magic, a spell cast by every god and goddess in existence at the time. It only works every few hundred years when the Gods' Ball takes place here. It's far beyond even my capabilities to try and bend around it."

"But you left," Demyx accused, his eyes narrowed. "You came to get me, didn't you?"

"I had Xemnas' help and a time limit," Zexion responded, sounding tired. "If I thought there was a way I could send you back for good, I would. I am not so selfish that I'd keep you here against your will if I could help you. But I swear on the entire Underworld, Demyx, it is completely out of my hands."

Demyx turned and started to pace back and forth, his heart sinking. "There's nothing at all you can do? No loopholes…anything?" Zexion thought about it for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"Nothing I can think of. Keep in mind, Demyx, I've never tried to get someone back out of the Underworld again. This is uncharted ground for me."

The way he was speaking was very serious and rather professional. Demyx realized that he was trying to respect Demyx's space for now, and he appreciated the effort. He was still a bit mad about it all, but there wasn't much that could actually be done. If he went back, things would stop, but that didn't seem to be possible. Even if he did go back, all those who had already died wouldn't get their lives back. It was over for them.

They were both quiet and deep in thought when a semi-familiar voice rang across the empty room.

"Zexion! I have to talk to you!"

Zexion let out an annoyed sigh, making his way over to the banquet table. He looked down into a huge pitcher of water and spoke, "Aqua, this really isn't the best time."

"Tough titties!" the girl snapped. "Do you want to know what happened today, dear brother? Marly took control of the rains and started a storm, which then led to a monsoon. A MONSOON! I tried to stop it, but his rains influenced my waters too much for me to have much of a say in the matter. Hundreds are dead, Zexion!" Demyx's stomach dropped at this revelation. Even more dead, and all because of him. "This little game you're playing ends now. Xemnas if as pissed off as I am, and he's sent Sora to collect Demyx. We warned you and gave you time to do the right thing. Our patience has reached its end. Sora's bringing the kid back, and you'll never see him again."

Demyx, who had been delighted when he realized that Sora could bring him back, felt a sudden dread fill his heart. The thought that he would never return to the Underworld hadn't even crossed his mind. He hadn't imagined that he'd never see Zexion again. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure that returning would be such a great idea.

Suddenly, Zexion's polite attitude made much more sense. He thought that Demyx didn't love him anymore. He thought Demyx wanted to leave him forever. Zexion cussed angrily and swiped his hand over the surface of the water as his conversation with his sister ended.

"Zexion…I don't want to go forever!" Demyx cried, reaching out to grab Zexion's arm. His panic flared over any of the remaining anger. "I thought I could go home and fix things with Marluxia and then come back! Why can't I come back?"

A look of happiness flitted over Zexion's face for only a moment before he remembered the situation at hand. He didn't have the chance to answer. The door opened again, and Sora entered the room, his blue eyes looking slightly put out, yet determined. It was he who explained.

"When you leave, it will be disrupting all the rules that we've set up for the universe. I can bring you back because you are tied to the mortal realm. You are a living being, so you have no reason to be in the Underworld. Nothing ties you here."

"But…Zexion…"

"The tie isn't strong enough," Sora said quietly. "Love is a strong binding, but not even that will stand up to the laws of the universe. I'm sorry…but we really have to get going."

Zexion's eyes flashed and he glared at Sora. "Give us a few minutes, won't you? At least let us say good-bye." Sora looked rather uncertain, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I'm not going to whisk him away into the night!" Zexion snapped. "I just want some time to say good-bye to him! We'll never see each other again."

Sora looked abashed, nodding quickly and heading out the door. "Don't take too long…I really am on a tight time limit." He closed the door behind him, and Demyx was rather dumbfounded as Zexion whipped around the face the banquet table, grabbing up a fruit. Demyx saw that it was a pomegranate. Zexion cut the fruit in half, revealing hundreds of blood-red seeds. He held it out to Demyx.

"Eat it," he said quietly, his voice hardly a whisper.

"Zexion, what…?" How could he possibly be thinking about food at a time like this?

"Do you want to come back to me?" At Demyx's nod, Zexion persistently shoved the pomegranate in to the blonde's hands. "Then eat it. But only if you truly want to come back."

Without another question, Demyx plucked up two seeds. He popped them in to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Then he grabbed Zexion and pulled him close, kissing him with everything he was worth. Zexion hugged him tightly and returned the kiss with just as much desperation. Time seemed to stand still for several minutes as they memorized everything they could about each other.

They only stopped when Sora came back in and insisted that they be on their way. Reluctantly, Demyx allowed himself to be led away from Zexion.

"I love you," he called back to the god as he went. "Remember that forever and ever, all right?"

"And I you," was Zexion's only response.

They left the palace, and Demyx looked around, trying to remember the landscape of the place he'd come to love. He saw Axel and Roxas standing at the riverbank, watching with curious eyes. He lifted a hand and waved half-heartedly before Sora all but pushed him inside a car. As the vehicle lifted in to the air and flew away from the Underworld, all Demyx could do was cry.

--------------

A/N: Many emotions in this chapter. It's all rather sad, really. If you wanna know what happens…I suggest you review. The more I get, the more I want to update. You know how it goes…


	12. Six Months

Disclaimer: I always try to come up with creative ways to do this, and I always fail. I don't know why I continue to try. So, I don't own it, I have no rights, blah-blah-blah.

Warning: Yaoi (rhymes with 'Owie'), and most likely language.

Chapter 12

Demyx woke rather abruptly at the feeling of the car making it's landing. He looked out the tinted window, surprised to see that he didn't recognize the landscape. It was a mountainous terrain, mixed with fluffy clouds. There was a large columned building up the path, looking very impressive. There were gold accents around the pure white of the building, and it looked like something out of a storybook.

"Where are we?" he breathed, his distress forgotten momentarily in face of such splendor.

"Mount Olympus," Sora answered. "Xemnas has decided to see to this issue himself."

Demyx felt a jolt rush through him. Zexion's brother. Surely, he would understand. He'd seen what had happened in the Underworld. Everyone had seen it.

Sora led him up the path and through the front doors. Many people were inside, all milling about. They pretended to look bored, but Demyx could see them watching in interest out of the corners of their eyes. They were waiting for a show, he was sure.

The inside of the building was just as extravagant as the outside, of course. The main hall was huge, done in the same white and gold color scheme. Tapestries lined the walls, depicting some of their more famous tales. Clouds breached even indoors, giving the place a mystical look. It certainly was breathtaking, yet at the same time, it seemed to Demyx that it was a bit much. He missed the simple charm of the Underworld already.

The entire room seemed to stop and stare as Sora bid him forward. Now that Demyx wasn't staring at the walls, he could see that Xemnas and a blonde female were sitting at the far end of the room in flashy gold thrones. The woman had her legs thrown over one of the arms of the chair, a look of pure boredom spread across her pretty face. Her acidic green eyes, however, were sweeping the room in a suspicious sort of matter.

As he got even closer, he could see his own father standing there, watching him come with narrowed blue eyes, the same color as Demyx's. He looked angrier then the blonde had ever seen him, but he also looked like the cat who got the canary. He was like a three year old who threw the world's biggest tantrum. The worst part was, Marluxia was getting exactly what he wanted. He was being appeased.

"Excellent." Marluxia stepped forward and grabbed Demyx around the upper arm. "Now that what is mine has been returned to me, things will calm down. You have my word."

"Hold for a moment, Marluxia," Xemnas spoke, sitting up in his throne. "We have things to discuss."

Marluxia stopped and slacked his grip, allowing Demyx to petulantly rip his arm away. Marluxia shot him a warning look, which Demyx chose to ignore. He took a few steps away from his father, relishing in the disobedience while he could. Xemnas' amber eyes had narrowed to a disdainful look as he regarded the god of harvest.

"Your behavior in these past weeks has been completely inexcusable, Marluxia. Not only have you taken rash actions against the mortals, affecting my realm and my brother's, but you have also forced my sister's hand on several issues. Thousands of mortals are dead because of your little temper tantrum. You meddled in affairs that were not yours to meddle in."

"He is my son!" Marluxia cried. "Everything about him is my business. He had no permission to leave the Grove!"

"He's five thousand four hundred and seventy-three years old, Marluxia. I think he's capable of making his own decisions. Also, I gave Zexion permission to come to the mortal realm and collect him. He was, however, under express orders to take Demyx away only if he wanted to go. I set a limitation that even Zexion was unaware of. If Demyx had had even the tiniest hesitation at leaving, he wouldn't have been able to. Yet, he spent the last few months happily in the Underworld."

"If you have a point, make it," Marluxia snapped impatiently. Demyx wondered what Marluxia would do to him when they got back to the Grove.

"Fine then. I have come to the conclusion that Demyx is not particularly safe under your care. Obviously there is an unhealthy attachment involved. From now on, Demyx will stay here on Olympus instead of locked away at the Grove with you."

"You can't…!"

"I most certainly can," Xemnas cut him off, eyes narrowed. "I can and I will. I think it will be better for everyone this way. But that is not all."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest.

Demyx wondered if he should be relieved that he would stay at Olympus. He certainly didn't want to be alone with Marluxia any time soon, but maybe Xemnas was having him stay there to keep an eye on him. Just a new sort of prison.

"Due to the irresponsible abuse of your powers," Xemnas declared. "I have decided that you will be stripped of them. Demyx will take up the mantle as the new god of harvest."

Both Demyx and Marluxia's jaws dropped. "What?!" they cried in unison.

"You can't do that!" Marluxia howled. "You can't! Demyx doesn't know the first thing about being a god…!" As Marluxia screamed and moaned, Demyx felt utter shock take over his body. He would be the new god of harvest. It was a lot of responsibility. He didn't know if he could handle it. He definitely couldn't do it on his own. Loath as he was to admit it, Marluxia was right. Demyx had no clue about how to be a god. Even as he thought about it, though, he felt the power flood through him and his body welcomed it as if it were a family member returned home from a long trip. He held up his hand, watching in astonishment as a flower grew from his palm. Marluxia seemed to see it too, and he shrieked in outrage.

"I'm sorry that I had to call you here, Demyx," Xemnas apologized. "You had to be in the same room as him in order for me to transfer the power. Are you ready to take up the mantle and use that power the way it's supposed to be used?"

"Um…I suppose," Demyx answered quietly. "Does this mean…that I'm not in any trouble for going with Zexion?"

"Of course not," Xemnas shook his head. "The blame all falls on Marluxia, I would say. Over-reactions abound." As if to prove it, Marluxia was snarling and screaming as he was escorted from the hall by several stiff-faced servants.

"So…does that mean I can go back? To Zexion, I mean?"

Xemnas shook his head, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep bending the rules for you. If I were to send you back to the Underworld, Zexion's power would interrupt yours. There would be no harvest, only death. And you belong in the mortal realm. Nothing binds you to the Underworld."

Demyx froze at that, his mind flashing back to months before, when he'd first come to the Underworld. Something Zexion had told him.

"_Food ties beings to the Underworld."_

Suddenly the odd scene at Demyx's departure made sense. What a clever little sneak!

"But I am tied to the Underworld!" Demyx cried suddenly. "I ate while I was down there! I had a pomegranate!"

Xemnas' eyebrows rose into his hairline as he stared at the suddenly excited blonde. "I'm tied to both, then, aren't I?"

A small smirk spread over Xemnas' face, and he actually looked rather pleased. "Well, if that's the case, then I suppose you do have to travel back and forth. Both worlds will accept you, with no rules bent or broken. You appear to be the exception to the rule, young Demyx. I suppose that you can return to the Underworld."

Demyx had to forcibly stop himself from jumping in the air and cheering his happiness. Xemnas seemed to notice this as well, for his expression grew serious.

"There has to be a limit, Demyx. You have responsibilities now."

Demyx nodded seriously, biting his lip with his nerves. How much time would he be allowed with Zexion? "I think the only fair way to do it is half the year in the Underworld, half the year here," Xemnas said decidedly. "The harvest in those six months will be enough to prepare for the lack of in the other. It certainly seems reasonable to me. How about you?"

Demyx nodded eagerly, happy that he would have even that much. Earlier, he had thought he would never see Zexion again. Who was he to scoff at half of the year?

"I must ask that the first half is spent here," Xemnas included. "Marluxia has caused a lot of destruction. You have a lot of damage control to take care of." Demyx nodded seriously.

After agreeing, he thanked Xemnas and set off to find Sora. He found the brunet lounging on a cloud with Kairi. He waved hello to her before confronting the other god.

"Um…I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," he said.

Sora grinned and nodded. "Sure, ask away."

"Could you…tell Zexion exactly what just went on in there? About all of Xemnas' decisions? And…could you give him this for me?" Demyx held out the flower that he had made. Sora plucked the flower from Demyx's fingertips and stood up.

"No problem. Delivering messages is sort of my thing. Anything else?"

"Just…tell him that I love him and I can't wait to see him again."

Sora nodded once more, saluted, and shot off into the sky. Demyx watched him go, realizing that, for now, Sora was his only real connection to Zexion. The other god felt so far away and Demyx knew that he would miss him desperately every moment they were away from each other. But he had a job to do, and he would do it. He would see Zexion again.

-------------------

A/N: Yeah, guys, this is it. One more chapter…but it s really more like a epilogue…

Obviously, my version of the story isn't exactly like the original myth. If you want to read that, I'm sure that you can google it.

Larxene: Hera, wife of Zeus.


	13. Home: Epilogue

Six months later

Demyx let out a happy sigh as he buried his hands in the moist, fertile earth. His entire body seemed to sing at the contact, and he smiled. A single blue-gray blossom shot up from the place where his hands met the soil. It was the same flower that he had first created when he had been granted with the gift. The petals were blue-gray, with a single line of bright blue running down the center of each individual petal. It was them, together. Demyx called it the Zemyx, and he grew them wherever he could. He liked to think that he was leaving their mark all over the mortal realm. He was telling their story.

He had been working hard, every day all day, to fix what Marluxia had done to the mortal realm. He had focused primarily on food, making sure that there was more then enough for everyone. After that, though, he had focused on fixing the ravaged landscape. Fields, flowers, and trees popped up everywhere at Demyx's slightest whim. He had returned the land to its former glory and, he liked to think, maybe even made it better.

He looked down at the one flower, smiled, and just like that, the empty lot he crouched in burst out in colorful petals of all colors. Pinks, blues, oranges, purples and reds. It was beautiful.

Demyx glanced over as he heard a delighted laugh, making sure that he was invisible to mortal eyes as he watched. A young girl was dragging an older teenage girl through the flowers, her eyes sparkling in excitement. He was glad to see that they would enjoy his gift. He slipped away quietly, heading back to his little cottage home on the edge of Olympus. He was tired, and he thought that he deserved the rest.

The next day, Demyx hopped excitedly in his seat. Finally, finally, he would see Zexion again! After six months of never-ending work! But none of that mattered now, because he was going back!

He felt the car start to decline and eventually, it landed. He glanced out the window and saw the Styx, and a few yards down, Axel and Roxas were lounging, together and happy. Demyx threw open the car door and got out. He took in a breath of the once-familiar air and smiled.

He heard a crescendo of barks, smiling as he saw Cerberus racing toward him, all three tongues lolling out of mouths in excitement. His grin grew wider as he saw who trailed a few feet behind the dog. He slammed the car door shut and threw himself in to Zexion's waiting arms.

It was wonderful to be home.


End file.
